Set The Cruise Control For Crash
by Miss Lina Gwen
Summary: Set about two days after Disgaea 2's ending, this story takes you into a world of love, friendship, jealousy and occasional drinking! Enjoy! Oh, and lots of AdellxRozalin and LaharlxFlonne.. you have been warned. COMPLETED!
1. In His Eyes

Hello again! I'm back with more romance-obsessed, badly written DISGAEA fics!! yay!!

but first.. just to clear some things up:

a. if you don't like AdellxRozalin or LaharlxFlonne or romantic fics all together, then this is NOT for you.

b. any words in (..) are ROZALIN'S THOUGHTS ONLY. no one else's. bwaha.

c. im sorry if it sucks. but im only doing this for fun!

d. reviews make my life (:

**Disclaimer**: Despite my sick, twisted wishes, i do NOT own disgaea or anything involved with it. i'm only a simple obsesser.

* * *

Chapter One 

"I am a being of solitude."

The faces of the people standing in front of her were blurred. To her, they were nothing but threats. But one of those reckless humans crossed her path and before she knew what she was doing, she blasted him into an oblivion. The words "Trust this." rang in her head when suddenly she came to her senses.

"Adell! NO!... What have I done? I'm sorry, Adell! Come back!..please!"

Rozalin woke up, drenched in her own sweat. A dream.. No, a nightmare. It was only a nightmare. Rozalin's eyes searched her surroundings, at first forgetting where she was. She was completely engulfed in darkness; even the small windows in the room let off little light. That's when she realized she was back in 'her room' in Adell's house. She wondered how long she had been asleep– the last thing she remembered was Adell embracing her and saying "Trust this." and... She blushed at the thought of what had happened next. But what did happen?

It wasn't long before Rozalin decided that she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. So, she stretched out her body, and quietly opened her door. She glided down the hallway to the stairs, fingering the rail as she made her way down. Her eyes stared intently at the floor, hoping that she would remember where every creeky floorboard was placed; she worried that even the slightest noise could wake the residents of the house. Rozalin was almost completely down the stairs when she saw a light from the kitchen. There, she saw Adell with his head in the fridge. Out of instinct, Rozalin immediately took a step back, landing directly on the loud floorboard that she was earlier trying to avoid. She let out a gasp and froze as Adell turned around. She had been spotted.

"Rozalin.. You're awake..." Adell said confidently.

"Yes.. Uhm, how long have I been asleep?" Rozalin replied while walking into the kitchen.

"Well, if you slept through he night, you would have been going on day two.. but I'm just glad that you're awake, finally! We were worried you'd never wake up!" Adell let out a forced chuckle and gestured for Rozalin to take a seat at the kitchen table, "Want an unopened soda?", he said as he grabbed one out for her even though she had not given him a response. The two then took their places at the table. Adell began to chug his soda while Rozalin simply played with the top and stared at it. Rozalin had so many questions to ask Adell, but where to start? Maybe now wasn't the right time. Adell could almost see the question written in her eyes.

"So, it's official. I was a demon after all. Heh.. Funny how things work out, isn't it?" Adell said while scooting his chair closer to hers. Rozalin's train of thought was disrupted by his comment and she looked up at him. A demon? She would have never guessed.

"Hm, I had a feeling that you were too powerful to be a mere human!" Rozalin spat. Even though the remark was slightly cutting, Adell was just happy to hear her talking.

"So.." Rozalin started, "those masked demons.. They were actually– ?"

"Yup, my real parents. I guess you could say I killed my parents, eh?" Adell interrupted. Rozalin sunk in her chair, regretting questioning him about that.

"Adell.. I'm so sorry. I wish I would have known.. Or– "

Adell cut her off again, "Don't worry about it. They wanted to be killed. Besides, this is my family now."Adell shrugged. Rozalin assumed that this would be a touchy subject, but she was surprised at how open Adell was being. Adell had opened up to her, she felt is was time for her to open up to him.

"I remember everything now, you know, about my past? Yes, the memories.. I've been dreaming about them. All the people I had slayed, all the innocent people I had hurt– all the lies I had been fed.." Rozalin looked up at the ceiling, attempting to not let a tear fall. But, she failed as a single, hot tear escaped from her eyes. (Adell.. I hope you didn't see that..) ...Of course he did.

Adell reached his hand over to wipe away the tear. He was amazed at how perfectly her cheek fit in the palm of his hand. He stared at her for a moment before taking a breath and preparing what he was about to say. Rozalin's crimson eyes looked at him, her face not moving a muscle. Adell then gently directed her face towards his.

(Please don't tell me you love me.. Please. Adell, I can't be with you.. Not with me being such a monster.. I can't let you deal with me.. Please, Adell..)

"Rozalin.. I love you." The cool, confidence in his voice completely shocked Rozalin.

(Adell.. no..) Rozalin lightly jerked her face out of his hand and sunk even deeper into her chain, gazing intently at her feet. Moments of silence passed between them before Rozalin finally decided to speak.

"Adell.. Listen: I.." but her words were broken by his voice.

"No, don't say anything. I get it. Listen, I gotta go outside. I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?.. Goodnight."

His voice was friendly, but fake. Rozalin watched as he rose out of his chair was walked out the door. Her face burned as she felt the tears begin to cascade out of her. But she couldn't go after him. It was only best for him.

So, Rozalin just sat in the kitchen, her face in her lap. The pajamas that she borrowed from Adell's mother were now damp with her tears.

(Look at what a mess I've become. I went from being a wonderful, primp, proper princess to being a misguided orphan sitting in a kitchen, crying over her broken heart. If I went back in time and told myself about this.. I would have laughed. Or maybe I would have done something about it.. maybe I would have concealed my identity sooner. Maybe I would have stopped myself from ever having met Adell. But I did meet Adell.. And I'm so lucky...) Rozalin then realized what needed to be done. Enough was enough. She was Zenon, the heartless overlord, but she was also Rozalin. And if Adell loved Rozalin, then it was up to him to stay with her. She put her worries aside, wiped her face and snuck out the door.

When she opened the door, it didn't even make a sound. She popped her head out from the side to look around. Adell was sitting on the porch, his back to her.

"Man, look what I've become.." Adell sighed to himself. Rozalin felt her heart drop, for she thought those very same words to herself.

"It's better this way.." he continued, "It's.. better–" Adell's words fell from his mouth as he felt arms wrap around his neck. Rozalin had kneeled behind him and pressed her body against his. Her face made its way around his hair and to his ear.

"I love you, Adell." she whispered. Adell felt his ears heat up and his face blush. He then stood up, letting Rozalin's arms drop to her sides. Confused, Rozalin looked up at him for answers but found only his same goofy smile smeared across his face. But it was his eyes that were different. They held emotions that Rozalin had never seen before. Adell then reached down to Rozalin's hands and stood her up before throwing her into an short embrace. The two then stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. It was then that Rozalin laced her fingers through his hair and kissed him. It was a soft, innocent kiss that lasted seconds. They broke apart for only a brief time before Adell pulled her back into another kiss. This one, however, was more passionate. Rozalin's hands clutched Adell's hair, while his hands wandered her back, almost as if they were looking for a place to settle. The couple was overcome with feelings that they had never felt before. Adell was used to avoiding girls and Rozalin was used to hating humans. Even though Adell was originally a deamon, after they killed the fake Zenon he _had_ to have reverted back to his human self. But here they were, fiercely kissing in front of his house.

They felt their feet begin to move up the porch steps, heading towards the front door, though their lips never parted once. Adell actually missed the front door and slammed Rozalin into the side of the house. She didn't seem to mind though since she continued their kiss as if nothing had happened.

"Rozalin," Adell broke apart the kiss, "Let's go to my room.. Come on." he grabbed her hand and she followed him to his room.

When they got to his room, Adell shut his door turned to Rozalin. He took both her hands and led her to his bed. They sat on the side of the bed and began to kiss again. Rozalin was in her own world– she didn't even notice how his shirt was off his body and in her grasp. This is when she stopped the kiss.

"Uh.. Adell? Listen," Adell began to kiss her neck while she talked, "Uhm.. uhhhhh maybe we should just go to sleep. I mean I don't want either of us to get caught up in the moment or do anything we might regret or.."

Adell abruptly cut her off, "Rozalin.. I wasn't thinking of doing _anything_ like that." he smiled. Rozalin, feeling more reassured, kissed him one more time before crawling into the bed. Adell situated her so that they were facing each other. Their eyes met, and they embraced, falling asleep in each others arms.

Fin (of chapter one)

* * *

Sooo tell me what you think so far? cause yeahhhh.. the only person who has read this fic before is my bestest friend, miss amelia, and, let's face it, she's gonna go easy on my pathetic attempts at writing haha. review away my friends!


	2. Caught RedHanded!

Hokay, boys&girls! It's time for chapter two! Hooray! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I am not Takehiko Harada... therefore i did not create disgaea & i do not own disgaea. T.T

* * *

Chapter 2

"Good morning, zam!" Yukimaru said as she walked into the kitchen, with her brother, Fubuki, closely behind her. She smiled as she looked at the variety of amazing foods that Hanako had cooked. Hanako still was running from the fridge to the stove, trying to make the perfect breakfast for her family and friends. She was trying to prove that even though she was now a human, she didn't lose her ability to cook the finest foods.

The breakfast table was almost completely filled; Adell's father was reading the newspaper, Etna was next to him with her boots leaning on the table [her manners are astounding, Taro was across from Etna eying all the good foods placed in front of him and, now, Yukimaru and Fubuki sat beside each other excited to completely demolish all the food set in front of them.

"Well, it seems breakfast is almost done!" Adell's mother said while hovering over Hanako. "It's strange that Adell isn't up yet, he's usually the first down when Hanako starts cooking. Yukimaru, would you mind going to check and see if he's awake? Just walk in on him, he doesn't sleep naked, don't worry!" Adell's mother winked at Yukimaru and Yukimaru's face lit up.

"Yes! Of course. I'll get him right away, zam." she then pushed herself away from the table and made her way upstairs.

"Maybe I should go see if Princess is okay," Taro said sweetly, then walked out of the kitchen as well. He made his way to Rozalin's room and knocked gently on the door before entering. He looked around Rozalin's room, completely confused. But he shut the door anyway and went back downstairs.

Meanwhile, Yukimaru stood in front of Adell's room. She tapped her fingers on the door while calling out Adell's name. When she received no response, she walked right in. Inside his room she found Adell, shirtless, sleeping next to Rozalin, whose body was completely under the blankets. Yukimaru saw only skin and assumed only the worst from the two. She accidentally let out a small shriek, a gasp and a 'zam', waking up the couple.

"Uhm, wow! I AM SO SORRY, ZAM!"

Slam!

Yukimaru ran out of the room as fast as possible. She sprinted down the stairs just in time to hear Taro say to his mother, "Rozalin wasn't in her room, mom. I wonder where she could have wandered off to.." Yukimaru stood frozen in the kitchen. Everyone went silent when they saw her.

"Hunny.. Why did you scream?" Adell's mother asked accusingly. Yukimaru swallowed hard before whispering:

"...I found Rozalin, zam.."

Etna almost chocked on her food, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Etna wailed while falling over in her chair.

Silence fell over the kitchen.

"Well, I think it's about time everyone goes outside, huh? You heard me everyone OUT!" Adell's mother said in her dry, sarcastic tone of voice. Everyone in the kitchen listened to her, for no one wanted to stay in that awkward atmosphere except one person, Etna. While Adell's mother was busy herding everyone outside, Etna snuck away to the upstairs.

"I can NOT miss an opportunity like this!"

Adell and Rozalin stared at the door. They were still wrapped in each others arms, but they just couldn't seem to make themselves move for a few minutes after Yukimaru stormed out of the room..

"Well, Rozalin.. we've been caught." Adell said. He seemed to have completely recovered from the shock of having Yukimaru walk in on them. Rozalin, on the other hand, was still completely uncomfortable with the situation.

(One of my closest friends just got the wrong impression of me. I am so EMBARRASSED! What was I thinking? What was Adell thinking, putting me in this situation??)

"How DARE he take advantage of me like that?!" Rozalin paused when she realized she had spoken out loud. Adell stared at her, with a hurt expression on his face.

"Hm. I see you're back to your normal, pissy self." He said, while changing his pants. He didn't seem to care that Rozalin was still in the room.

"And I see you're back to being your usual battle-maniac self." Rozalin hissed.

"Battle-maniac? How am I being a battle-maniac?!"

"You started this 'battle' with me!" Rozalin heard her voice begin to raise.

"Me?! You're the one whose trying to pin this all on me! God, Rozalin, what can I do to make you understand that you can stop putting on a show for me! I learned who you really are last night and that's who I fell in love with! The real Rozalin! Not this I'm-too-good-for-everyone spoiled brat!... I know you don't have much experience with these situations and neither do I, but we confessed our love! Why can't you just accept the fact that we're in love?!" Adell was now standing in front of Rozalin, his fury burning in his eyes. Rozalin looked as if she were about to say some cutting, smart ass remark but instead, she looked up and kissed him. Adell took this as an apology, knowing that Rozalin was much to proud to actually say the words "I'm sorry." and kissed her back.

"Oh my god. I almost didn't think it was true. But here I am, seeing this with my very eyes! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Etna was standing in the doorway, her bottom lip completely limp from shock. Rozalin felt her face burn and she wanted to push Adell away and slap him, or scream rape, or anything to make this look different! But before she could revert back to her old habits again, Adell, still shirtless, simply looked at Etna.

"Etna, get out of here." He walked over and shut the door on her, locking it behind him. "Well, Rozalin.. It's time to face everyone. We better get dressed."

Rozalin hesitantly walked over to Adell's closet and grabbed his tie while he put on his regular shirt. Rozalin's hand shook as she went over to Adell and put the tie around his neck. They stopped and looked at each other again. Rozalin's eyes began to tear up as she clung to Adell's body.

"I'm sorry, Adell" She whimpered, "I do love you. I'm trying to change my attitude, but it's hard for me. I've been acting a certain way for so long.. And im not used to it. Just please, Adell, bear with me." Adell was bewildered at the fact that Rozalin was actually apologizing. Yet, he still hugged her back, then lifted her into his arms. He then carried her out of his room and took her to her own room so she could change into her clothes. Adell was planning on staying in her room though, since she would probably need help putting that dress on. Nevertheless, he was happy to see that Etna had given up teasing them for now.

"Yukimaru, are you SURE that they were.. Well.. You know.." Fubuki said, blushing at the content of the conversation.

"Oh, I'd believe Yukimaru" Etna added, "I walked in like five seconds after her and they were at it again. It's amazing, those two must have the energy level of bulls. Hahahahaha!"

"Etna! Please, zam! There are children present, zam!!" Yukimaru said once she realized that Taro and Hanako were intently listening to the conversation.

"Man, just wait until Tink gets back.. He's gonna have a fun time with THIS story!" Etna cackled at the thought.

"Etna, please. You have to think of Rozalin's feelings, zam! I mean she had just gone through such a tragedy, zam! Finding out that she was, in fact, overlord Zenon, finding out all she had known was a lie, and then finding out that she was in love, zam! Etna, you must feel some compassion for her.." Yukimaru pleaded.

"Yukimaru's right" Adell's father added in [no one had really thought that he was listening. "Etna, I'm happy that the two finally came out with their feelings for each other. It's about time! And yes, it is quite hilarious that Yukimaru walked in on them in an.. uhmm.. awkward position, but save the joking for a later date. I know I sure will.. heehee.."

"Dad, for getting your conscience back, you sure are evil!" Hanako laughed.

"I'm so mad at Adell. I could just beat him right now!" Taro yelled in a fit of jealousy.

"HEY! Shut up, all of you!" Adell's mom screeched. "Is this any of your business? I didn't think so. But I do think it's time for you kids [and my husband to find something else to talk about, okay? And if I hear one more word about Adell and Rozalin.. I'll go back to being a demon, if you know what I mean."

It wad then that Adell and Rozalin walked out the door, hand in hand. The group outside stopped and stared.

"I.. I can't do this!" Rozalin yelled, while throwing Adell's hand down and running towards the dimensional gate.

Fin (of chapter two)

* * *

Tell me:

a. what you thought of it.

b. if there are any spelling errors.

c. if you want to date me XD (ohhh im jk)

review, please, my loves!


	3. Unrequited Love

Disclaimer: I don't own disgaea blah blah blah, you get the picture.

ON WITH CHAPTER 3!

* * *

Chapter 3

Adell looked down at the ground, suddenly finding an interest in a small pebble that was by his foot. Embarrassment– a word that meant the world to Adell at this very moment– he wasn't embarrassed to be with Rozalin, he was embarrassed that Rozalin was so afraid to be with him. He finally thought she was going to go public with her feelings for him, but instead she reverted back to her old habits, and ran to the dimensional gate. Adell was completely heartbroken.

"Adell.. I'm very sorry for coming into your room unannounced, zam. If it wasn't for me, you two wouldn't have been caught. I'm so sorry, zam." Yukimaru put her hand on Adell's shoulder.

"No, don't feel bad. Everyone knows that me and Rozalin have a thing.. well.. HAD a thing. I really don't know what we are right now.." Adell kept staring blankly at the ground, his large, red bangs covering his eyes. "But," Adell looked up, "I guess I better go after her. She left her gun behind so who knows what kind of trouble she'll get into. I'll be back.." Adell slowly walked away from Yukimaru, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders hunched forward. Yukimaru watched helplessly as he left her. She left so bad for him. She had always thought that Adell deserved only the best– the kind of girl who would worship the ground that he walked on. She knew that kind of girl wouldn't be hard to find since basically every girl who met Adell fell in love with him, including herself. Ever since he stopped her from killing herself, she had found him the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on. Yet, even from the moment they met, she knew Rozalin and Adell were in love and she had always thought that they were perfect for each other. But now, after seeing the way Rozalin was treating Adell, she began to have second thoughts.

Another girl was also in line for Adell's affection. Friday, the cute, blonde dimensional guide, had been in love with him since they were kids. The two grew up together and had always been the best of friends. Adell was the one who taught her how to shoot her very first arrow. When Friday first met Rozalin, she knew that she didn't stand a chance. Rozalin was this beautiful, big-breasted, powerful princess and Friday was a mildly-attractive, flat-chested, level 3 dimensional guide. But she swore that if Rozalin and Adell ever broke up, she would be right there. Yet, this shy archer wouldn't have the guts to tell Adell that she loved him, even IF he and Rozalin broke up.

Friday was sitting quietly on a cement pillar, watching the drama that just happened in front of Adell's house. She had already heard about what Yukimaru had found this morning– word travels fast in such a small town, so she wasn't surprised when she saw Rozalin run towards her– her eyes filled with tears.

"Friday take me to Reflection pond. Now, please." Rozalin gulped, trying to keep her composure.

"Uh, yes, right away, Miss Rozalin. Here you go!" Friday tried to hide the joy in her voice. She wasn't happy that Rozalin was so sad, but she figured that this was the end of Adell and Rozalin's relationship. Friday opened the gate and let Rozalin through. After, Friday sat back down on her pillar and situated herself. It wasn't long before Adell was making his way towards her.

"Hi, Friday. Do you know where Rozalin went?" Adell got right to the point. Firday's smile fell when she saw upset Adell looked. She hadn't seen him this upset since he was beaten by Etna when she still had her demon lord powers.

"Oh, uhm.. Yes. Here, she went to Reflection pond. Here you go, Adell.. I hope you two make up. Uh, I mean, not that I knew anything was going on or anything.. Or uhmm.. Yeah. Bye!" Friday stuttered as she shut the gate after a silent Adell passed through. Friday sighed and put her hand to her heart.

"Rozalin, I hope you realize what you've got.." Friday said to herself quietly.

When Adell came to Reflection pond, he saw Rozalin sitting by the pond, her fingers barely touching the tip of the water. He crept over and sat next to her– she wouldn't even look up at him.

"Did you know that Yukimaru and Fubuki are leaving soon? I'm not sure exactly when, but they're going to leave and try to rebuild their clan by teaching martial arts." Adell said to her casually. Rozalin looked up at him as he continued to talk, "and you probably already noticed, but Mom and Dad and everyone in town have been turned into humans. I think they all look a lot better.. Hah and they act better too. Oh, and I'm sure you noticed Tink's absence..."

"Yes." Rozalin finally said, "I came to see if he was possibly here. I probably should have checked his castle instead but.. I don't know. Is Tink back to his human self?"

"Yup! And you were right, Tink did go back to his castle to tidy up the place. He should be coming back sometime soon, however. He wanted to be here when you woke up. Tink really seems to care for you, Rozalin.." Adell trailed off.

"Yeah, he does. He's very protective of me. I've always thought of him as my little brother, but I know he's always felt more for me. And he may seem like a perverted boy, but he really does care." Rozalin noticed the slight hint of jealousy in Adell's face and said, "But what about you, Adell? Every girl you meet seems to fall head over heels for you. Like Friday. She seems to really love– " before she could finish her sentence, Adell grabbed her hand and drew it to his lips. His eyes were almost filled with tears.

"Rozalin. I love you. More then I've ever loved any person in my life. More than my family, more than my friends, even more than fighting! It breaks my heart to see you so embarrassed of me. But I don't care. I'll do anything to be with you. Anything." his voice was almost pleading for her to listen. Rozalin stared at him for a moment before she, too, started crying.

"Adell, you don't understand! What could I possibly love more than you?! You're the only person I need to stay alive. But you have to realize that this isn't right. I can't satisfy you like other girls could. I.. I'm not worthy. Please understand that." Rozalin took his hand from his and stood up. Adell's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Not– not worthy?! Rozalin. Screw that! Whether or not I want to be with you is up to me! And good Lord, Rozalin! If I didn't think you were "satisfying" why would I be bothering right now? We've saved the world together with no problem, why is it so hard for us to build one freaking relationship? And you know what? If you're gonna give up so easily then maybe you are "unworthy"! Even though I know you really arn't.. Why don't you prove youself wrong?" Adell was almost yelling now.

(Adell's right. Why am I acting this way? I'm just being a little drama queen! Rozalin, it's time for you to show everyone that you ARE worthy of being the girlfriend of Adell.)

"I'm sorry. Adell I swear to you right now that I am going to change. I'll show every girl out there that I'm right for you! I love you, Adell. Let's make this work!" Rozalin said while hugging him. He hugged her back and planted a soft, warm kiss on her lips.

Back in Holt village, Friday sat on her pillar, nervously awaiting Adell and Rozalin's return. She had a feeling that the two would make up, but she couldn't bare to watch. Just as that thought crossed her mind, Adell & Rozalin appeared through the dimensional gate, wrapped in each others arms and mid-kiss. Friday's eyes widened as she saw the two, completely engulfed in their own world. She began to blush with due to the passionate scene displayed in front of her. When Adell and Rozalin did finally come out of their kiss, they stared at each other for the longest time before walking back towards Adell's house. Friday felt her heart sink as she was completely ignored by the couple. She sighed to herself, wishing that she could move on. Little did she know that watching from Adell's front porch was Yukimaru, wishing the very same thing.

"I don't think they're good together, zam.." Yukimaru hissed to her brother. "Rozalin treats him like dirt one minute, then the next she's all over him. It makes me sick, zam."

"Yukimaru! Do not forget that those two are your friends! Please, restrain your jealousy for now. We won't stay here much longer. Don't fret, my sister." Fubuki answered.

"Oh, yes, you're right, brother! I am acting foolishly, zam. I love Rozalin and I hope that the two remain happy together, zam!" Yukimaru said. "But if Rozalin messes up one more time.. I'm going to have a talk with Adell." Yukimaru said to herself so quietly that Fubuki didn't hear. But one listener did hear Yukimaru's jealous words.

"Man, just EVERYONE is in love with Adell these days. I wonder how I can play this to my advantage..? Hahahahahah!" Etna.

Fin (of chapter three)


	4. Enter: Overlord Laharl!

Sorry, but just to let you know this is a pretty short chapter. the reason is because i originally wrote all of these in, like, one day for my bff and so the chapters didn't need to be that long. so i combined a ton of the chapters but some of them just needed to be left alone. heehee.

HAVE FUN!

**Disclaimer:** i don't own disgaea, and that's something i'm trying to cope with.

* * *

Chapter 4

Etna and Hanako sat on Adell's roof, looking at all the commotion going on down below. Adell's mom was sweeping the porch, while his father was doing lawn care; and Yukimaru and Fubuki were practicing their special Snow Clan martial arts with Taro while Rozalin and Adell 'watched' (in other words, they pretended to be watching but were really making out O.O;) It was early in the afternoon and the village was peaceful– too peaceful for the mischievous Hanako and her mentor, Etna.

"Well, Etna, how are you planning to trick everyone? Water balloons? Peanuts? Maybe throw some pillows?!" Hanako giggled to herself at the 'horrible' tricks running through her innocent mind.

"Hm, I'm thinking water balloons sound great, Hanako! Let's get Adell and Rozalin first; I'm tired of watching them make out." Etna said with a jiggly balloon in her hand. "Man, I used to be the queen of evil. Now look at me; I'm planning on throwing water balloons with a nine year old. Well, as long as Prince doesn't find out about this.." Etna thought to herself. She couldn't help but have fun with Hanako's innocent tricks. Even though they weren't demonic and evil, they sure were fun!

"Ready?" Etna started, "One.. Two... thr–"

"ETNA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" a familiar voice called. The voice surprised Etna and she dropped the water balloon right in her own lap.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding! Prince, what do you want?!" Etna yelled. All the peace in the village was broken by Overlord Laharl's gruff voice.

"What? Laharl's back?" Adell said in between gasps for air; he was completely out of breath o.o;;

Etna and Hanako sprang from the roof to be greeted by Laharl jumping through the dimensional gate followed by Flonne.

"ETNA!" Flonne squeeled.

"Oh my god, FLONNE!" Etna returned the giddy expression. The two girls ran towards each other and embraced in a hug. Laharl rolled his eyes at the two best friends.

"Flonne, what are you and Laharl doing here?" Etna beamed.

"Well, you see," Flonne started, "to be completely honest.. We've missed you! Laharl and I decided to come visit since we weren't sure of the next time we'd see you!" Flonne stopped and looked at Rozalin and Yukimaru. "Hello Rozalin, Yukimaru! Long time no see! You both look beautiful as ever"

"Awe, Flonne. You looked wonderful too!" Rozalin complimented. Yukimaru nodded her head in agreement.

"You guys came all the way out here just to see me?" Etna said, almost touched by the gesture.

"No!" Laharl snapped. "Don't get me wrong! _Flonne_ was the one who wanted to come see you. I'm here on other business. I just so happen to have been challenged by a senator in this village. It's just a coincidence that you happen to be here!"

"Heehee," Flonne giggled, "yes.. It seems Laharl really wanted to go out of his way to beat this senator." Laharl looked at Flonne angrily and Flonne continued to giggle.

"Well, how long do you guys plan to stay?" Adell said.

"I was hoping we could at least stay the night! I have so much to tell everyone." Flonne smiled at the thought of spending the night with her best friend, Etna.

"I think it sounds wonderful!" Adell's mother interrupted, "we can all have a girls night!! Make the boys sleep with the prinnies for the night!" the Prinnies were very well-off in Holt village. Adell had built a house just for them.

"WHAT?!" Laharl growled, "Theres no WAY I'm sleeping with Prinnies!"

"Oh, Laharl, please?" Flonne clung to his arm, her eyes widening. "Please, Laharl? It's just one night. Then we can go back to the castle. Can't you do this one itsy bitsy thing for meeee?"

"Ugh, fine." Laharl pouted while shaking her off his arm. "But just for tonight. Tomorrow we're going straight back to the castle though!"

"Oh, thank you Laharl!!" Flonne embraced Laharl. After a few seconds, Laharl got sick of her touching him and gently shoved her off. Etna was stunned at how easily Laharl gave into Flonne's request. Etna knew something was up, but she kept her questions for the night. The day was still young, and everyone had plenty of partying to do.

Fin (of chapter four)


	5. Party, Party! Join us, Join us!

Disclaimer.. don't own disgaea.. creepy comment on how i wish i did.. blah blah..

HOKAY READ ON!

* * *

Chapter 5

The sky was bright orange and pink and splattered with clouds. The beautiful village was tinted pink from the setting sun. Yukimaru was teaching Flonne some of her Snow clan's techniques and everyone was watching the hilarious antics. Adell was sitting on the top porch stairs with Rozalin, sitting a step below him, in between his legs. Ever since that morning, the two were completely inseparable. Sitting next to them was Fubuki, Taro and Etna; and Laharl was sprawled in the grass. Hanako and Adell's parents were inside cleaning the dirty dishes from the giant supper they had just devoured. Everyone was so happy. Except Rozalin couldn't get Tink out of her mind. She worried that he may have gotten hurt, since he wasn't used to being human again. But just as she thought of him, a tall figure appeared at the gate. A handsome man stepped into the yard. He was clad in a baby blue tux, which brought out his deep blue eyes. He also had blonde, shaggy hair and a confident smile that could kill. _Gorgeous_ was the perfect word to describe him. In fact, if it wasn't for his usual green bow tie, you would have never known that it was Tink, the former-frog. The rest of the group had already gotten used to his attractive, human form, but Rozalin, Flonne and Laharl were shocked.

"Rozalin! My dear zweet, Rozalin! Oh, it zeems like forever zince I have zeen you last, no?" Tink said as Rozalin ran up to hug him.

"Tink! You look so good! Now THIS is the Tink I remember!" Rozalin laughed. Adell couldn't help but be a little jealous of Rozalin and Tink, even though he knew that she didn't love him like that.

"Wow!" Flonne followed Rozalin, "is that the dirty frog that hit on me? So, you really did have a human form!" she gushed, gazing at his beauty.

"Ah, yes! Ze beautiful, Flonne, I presume? We have met once before, no? My, you zeem to have grown even more beautiful!" Tink kissed Flonne's hand.

"And who the hell are you?!" Laharl jumped in front of Flonne, forcing Tink to let go of her hand. "What makes you think you have the right to touch her?!"

"I am zo zorry, Laharl. I was just being a gentalmen." Tink backed away and bowed apologetically.

"Oh, Lahral, relax! He was just ebing friendly!" Flonne commanded. Laharl's glare went from Tink, to Flonne, then back to Tink.

"Just don't touch her, got it?" Laharl fumed stepping back to his spot on the grass. Flonne rolled her eyes at Laharl's immaturity, and blushed at how protective he's become of her.

As Tink caught up with all of his friends, Adell's mom came outside to make an announcement: "Okay! Since the sun is about to set, boys: it's about time for you to get your things and move to the Prinnie house! Girls: I bought nail polish an chocolate! Get ready for a night of pedicures!"

The boys groaned, picked up their things and headed for the Prinnie house.

"I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." Adell kissed Rozalin goodnight. She blushed and whispered 'I love you', and they parted ways. Flonne watched the small scene that the couple made and sighed.

"They really are in love, aren't they?" Flonne asked to anyone who was listening.

"Yes, zam. They are." Yukimaru responded.

"Come on, Rozalin! Stop making out and let's get this party started!!" Etna yelled. Rozalin parted with Adell and ran to the house. Once all the girl were inside they immediately put on their pajamas and began painting their nails and gossiping. Etna waited for the perfect opportunity to put Flonne on the spot.

"..and so that what really happened, Yukimaru." Rozalin explained about the previous morning episode. "It really was innocent.." Rozalin felt a little awkward saying all of this in front of Adell's mother, and she sure didn't help.

"Haha! Well, you know.." his mother mumbled, "if you ever ahem NEED anything.. Just let me know" she winked slyly.

Rozalin's felt her face burn. "Uhhhhh.. Thanks, uhm.. I guess.." the girls all laughed at the mother's attempt to make things awkward. After a few minutes, even Rozalin laughed off her embarrassment.

"So, he really said that he loves you?" Flonne questioned innocently.

"Hm. Yup!" Rozalin responded proudly. "It was so romantic. It was.. well.. perfect."

"Oh, by the way, zam," Yukimaru turned the attention towards Flonne "how long have you and Laharl been together?"

Flonne blushed uncontrollably. "Uhm, well.. A few months, maybe.. I don't really count.."

"AH-HAH!" Etna pointed, "So you and Prince DID get together!! I KNEW IT! HAHAHAHA! Man, do you have him whipped!"

"Uhmm.. Haha.. I guess you could say that.." Flonne sunk into her chair. She was dying to tell them everything, but it seemed so awkward considering that no one has seen the side of Laharl that she has. She could only imagine how hard it was for the girls to picture Laharl in a relationship.

"When did he first say that he loved you?" Hanako asked in a dreamy tone of voice.

"Well.. he.. uhm.. hasn't.. said.. it.. yet.." Flonne stuttered.

"What?!" Rozalin almost choked on her chocolate. "He hasn't said it yet? Well I mean, not that it's a bad thing but.. does he know that you love him? You do love him, don't you?"

"Uhmm.." Flonne's face was burning crimson by now. "I.. I do. I always have. Etna, you know what I'm talking about.." Etna smiled and nodded at Flonne. One night back at the castle, Flonne came into Etna's room crying because of, who else, Laharl. Apparently, the two were fighting over Flonne's feelings on love. Even after being transformed into a fallen angle, she still kept her ideals on love and even started a school to teach demon about love. Laharl gave her a hard time, and she was laying in Etna's bed crying. Etna asked why Flonne let's Laharl get to her so easily, and it was then that Flonne told Etna her feelings for him. Etna had kept it a secret ever since. Etna may seem like an evil, heartless demon, but she loved Flonne dearly. She was Etna's best friend and other half. Enta was proud that Flonne was being so open to all the girls that night.

After much deliberation, the girls all decided that it was time that Flonne told Laharl that she loved him. With Rozalin's romantic exposure Yukimaru's awesome strategies, Hanako's childish innocence, Adell's mother's experience and Etna's cunning, the girls were going to devise a plan so perfect, that Laharl would propose to her on the spot [figuratively speaking of course.

Meanwhile..

"I can't BELIEVE they're making an overlord sleep in a Prinnie pen!" Laharl complained, trying to make himself comfortable on a bed of Prinnies that mumbled 'ow, dood!' and 'this sucks, dood' every so often.

"I can't believe my own wife kicked me out the house for the night." Adell's dad said dejectedly.

"I can't believe you guys are complaining so much!" Taro chirped, "I think it's comfortable in here!"

"I agree," "Tink added. "If ze girls can have fun, so can we! Now.. What would ze mademoiselles be doing right now?"

"Hm. Knowing Yukimaru, they're probably talking about us.." gulped Fubuki. "Maybe we should talk about them?"

"Oh ho ho! Lets ztart with Adell! Now.. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ROZALIN! YOU BETTER BE TREATING HER WITH LOVE AND REZPECT!!" Tink yelled at a quiet Adell.

Adell was leaning against a wall with his hands behind his head. He was previously in his own dream world until Tink yelled at him. "Hm? What? Did someone say something to me?" Adell stumbled. Tink collapsed to the ground in exasperation.

"YEZ YOU MORON! ..How iz my Rozalin?"

"Tink, you raised her well, " Adell joked. "I love her. What more can I say. No surprise there, right? But what I've really been wondering about is you, Laharl."

Laharl's ears flinched when Adell spoke his name. His eyes traveled over to Adell and gave him a death stare. "What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice how crazy you went when Tink went within a three foot radius of Flonne." Adell smiled, almost teasing Laharl.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! She is my vassal, that's all!" Laharl snapped.

"Oh, but, Adell, he iz right. You were very protective of her, no?" Tink laughed. Everyone began to sense the tension that was rising. Laharl was being cornered, and he hated it.

"You can tell us the truth, Laharl. We're not going to judge you." Fubuki smiled. Laharl began to shrink into his bed of Prinnies, hoping to disappear before any further questions were raised. Lahral was not that lucky, however.

"I think it's cooler for an overlord to have a girlfriend!" Taro cooed. "It shows that he does have a heart."

"Come on, Laharl, we're all guys here!" Adell's dad pried.

Laharl glared at Adell, knowing that this was all his fault. But before he could stop himself, he yelled "FINE! WE'RE TOGETHER. OKAY?! Can we drop it now?!"

The boys in the room began hooting and 'ooooooh!'-ing. Laharl blushed harder then he ever had before.

"How did it happen?" Adell inquired.

Laharl sighed and realized that fighting wasn't going to help. So he sat back and yawned. "Well, it was six months ago exactly. Flonne was cleaning the castle, as I ordered but she decided to add some of her own creativity to it. Apparently, she had a garden that she grew her own flowers in. Well, she took the flowers and started putting them in random places around the castle! I can't tell you how fruity it looked. Well I was coming back from battle and I was tired, but can you blame me? I had just fought off sixty demons. I mean, they were pretty easy but still. Anyway, I went to my room to find a giant bouquet of flowers on my coffin! I was pretty pissed off!

flash back

"Flonne, what the hell are these?!"

"Well, I decided that the castle needed to be brightened up a bit! So I hand grew those and– "

"Get these things out of here! They're too girly! I'm an overlord here, don't you get that? God you can be so stupid sometimes!!"

"...Laharl, I hate you!!! I do all these things just for you! I slave over a garden in hopes that you'll appreciate everything I do for you! But all you care about is your image!"

.. She then smashed the vase and ran from my room. She was right though, I do care about my image. I'm an overlord! What am I supposed to do?! I can't have people thinking less of me and causing a rebellion or somethin. But anyway, even though it was one of our normal fights, I felt differently that time. I felt horrible because she had said that she hated me. That was a first. So I decided to do something about it this time.. At least so she wouldn't leave. I need my vassals, ya know! So, we didn't talk for about a week, and during that week.. I... uhm.. planted some flowers.. SHUT UP OKAY!? I was just trying to make my vassal stay with me, got it? Okay, so I grew some of her favorite flowers, which only took a week to grow. Then I gave them to her, we talked, we decided things and there you have it. Are you people satisfied?!"

The room was silent. Nobody actually expected Laharl to open up like he did. And his story really touched Adell. Adell went through the same process, only he was in Flonne's position. He, too, was sick of Rozalin's obsession over what people thought about her. It really made him think about how much he loved her.

"So, you love her?" Taro blurted out.

"Eh..?? is that any of your business?!" Laharl began to get angry again. "Listen, I told you my story. Can we just drop it? Besides, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. GOODNIGHT!" Laharl turned to face the wall and began to fall asleep. Soon after, everyone in the room was asleep, except Adell.

Adell snuck out of the Prinnie house and stood in front of the Dark Assembly entrance. He waited there for about twenty minutes until he saw Rozalin sneaking out of his house. He smiled to himself.

(What fools we are, Adell. We can't even spend one night apart, anymore) Rozalin thought as she approached Adell. When they met, he kissed her and lifted her into his arms. He then carried her over to a patch of grass right under the stars. The two lay on the grass, and slept under the stars together.

Fin (of chapter five)

* * *

So, sorry about Tink's bad accent. in case you're confused.. all the z's are really s's.. but i'm sure you understood that.

review! bwahahaha.


	6. An Attack!

Are you tired of this yet? Cause I'm not! And I'm trying to finish all the chapters really quickly cause i always hate having to wait until people update so.. yeah. I'm doing you people a favor! (or just wasting space.. whatever. teehee)

I'm sick of repeating myself.. Kurtis, take it away!

Kurtis: Lina, is just a creepy, obsessive fan. She doesn't own me or anything else from disgaea! So, don't worry.

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning, Rozalin awoke to the sound of birds chirping. She sat up at studied her surroundings. It was then that she realized that she and Adell had fallen asleep in the grass.

(I wonder what time it is. It's got to be at least six a.m.. I better wake Adell)

"Adell, wake up" she laughed. "We fell asleep outside!" Adell reluctantly opened his eyes and stretched his arms.

"Haha, good morning, Princess" Adell cooed. "I guess we better get back to our beds before anyone finds us."

"Yes. It's a good thing I woke up early. I have to help Flonne get ready.."

"Help Flonne get ready for what?" Adell asked.

"Oh.." Rozalin smiled, "you'll see." at that, she kissed him on the forehead and ran back into the house. As soon as she walked in the house, she checked the time: 6:32. Perfect. She walked into the bathroom and pulled out all the make up and hair products that she could find. Soon enough, Rozalin heard the sound of footsteps in the distance.

"Good morning, zam!' Yukimaru yawned politely. "I see someone got up extra early today, zam."

"Oh, yes I– " Rozalin stopped when she saw the sarcastic look on Yukimaru's face. "You.. uhm, know.. don't you?"

Yukimaru just smiled at Rozalin and said "Well, I woke up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water, and I glance out the window for a second and, to my surprise, find you and Adell sleeping in the grass, zam. You two can't even spend one night apart. Haha, I envy you, zam" Rozalin couldn't help but laugh at Yukimaru's warmth. But she wondered if Yukimaru just confessed to liking Adell? No, Rozalin decided that she was just paranoid of other girls liking her boyfriend. Yukimaru liking Adell, hah, what a silly thought. The very thought was soon interrupted by the other girls pushing Flonne down the stairs.

"We're gonna make you look even MORE beautiful!" Etna beamed, then pushed Flonne into a chair. "I'm gonna be so jealous."

Rozalin and Yukimaru winked at each other, then started on Flonne's hair. Hanako and Etna took out the makeup bag and started going at Flonne's face while Adell's mom began to paint Flonne's nails.

In no time, they turned Flonne into a 'beauty queen'! The girls stepped back from their masterpiece to see what they've done. They examined every ounce of her body before deciding that Flonne was perfect. Then, they backed away to reveal a primp, beautiful Flonne. Her headband was gone and her hair was in loose curls. Her crimson eyes were splashed with light purple eye shadow. Her face was flawless and her cheeks were pink. They also dressed her in a new wardrobe. She was now clad in a pallid blue dress covered in purple sparkles. The dress would have been too revealing for a busty girl like Rozalin, but for Flonne's undeveloped chest, the low cut dress fit her like a glove. Yet, to everyone's surprise, Flonne wasn't flat-chested, her previous outfits just hid what chest she had. This dress accentuated her perfectly.

Flonne looked down at herself and began to blush furiously. "Oh my goodness! I can't wear this in front of Laharl!! It's so revealing! It's so– so.."

"GORGEOUS!" Etna interrupted, "How can Prince resist you in THIS?! Flonne, you're even prettier then me!"

Flonne smiled at Etna's attempt to make her feel better, thought she didn't believe a word she said. "Are you sure this dress isn't too.. uhm.. revealing? You know, Laharl doesn't like sexy women.. not that I'm saying I'm sexy or anything! Just.. I don't want to scare him away with an 'I LOVE YOU, I LOOK LIKE A TRAMP!' thing.."

"Flonne, shut up," Rozalin nudged her. "You don't have to be modest. We all know you look hot. Now let's go find Laharl! You have some work to do!" the other girls drowned Flonne in compliments while they walked out the door.

When they made it outside, the boys were in the front yard holding all of their stuff. It didn't seem as though they got a ton of sleep, since they were all yawning and groaning. But as soon as Flonne walked into their sight, their jaws dropped. Suddenly, the boys seemed more awake than ever!

"Flonne?!" Laharl gasped. "Wha– uhhhhh... what a.. uhm.. wow." Flonne blushed at how Laharl stumbled over his words.

"Flonne! You look more beautiful zen ze stars in heaven! Oh ho ho ho! My, my. Laharl, what a lucky guy you are today!" Tink elbowed Laharl and Laharl fell to the ground.

"Oh, Laharl!! Are you okay??" Flonne kneeled down to help Laharl up, but as she leaned towards him, he got an eye-full of how developed Flonne was.

Laharl blushed and jumped up. "Wha– what did you girls DO last night?! Flonne.. You look weird!" Flonne felt her heart drop a little when he gave her such a blunt statement. She shrugged it off, however, since she knew how hard it was for Laharl to say something nice, especially to her.

"Wow. You DO look beautiful!" Taro gushed. His father nodded his head in agreement.

Adell was speechless for the longest time, almost mezmorized by Flonne's beauty. But he soon was able to move towards Rozalin and whisper, "So this is what you meant? Damn, you girls did a great job."

Rozalin looked at Adell annoyed. "Maybe we did a little TOO good of a job. This little show is for Laharl, not you. So you can close your mouth now." Rozalin 'hmphed' and turned her back to Adell.

Laharl also seemed annoyed with Flonne's new looks. He looked around as every guy in Holt village oogled his property. "HEY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" He finally yelled while wrapped a rough arm around Flonne's waist. "Stop looking already! This isn't some kind of peep show! TINK STOP DROOLING!" Laharl then jumped up onto the roof with Flonne still in his arm. Then he ran through the window leading to Adell's room. Before Flonne disappeared into the house with Laharl, she saw Etna wink at her. It was the sign that Flonne needed to tell him that she loves him. Heh, easier said then done.

Once inside, Laharl dropped Flonne and ran to lock the door. After, he sunk to the floor, his back still pressed against the door. Flonne looked at him, with different words running through her mind.

"Laharl, I love you. Hey Laharl! Well.. I dressed like a tramp to impress you cause well.. I love you! No.. uhmm.. Laharl! Let's get married! EHHHH, WHAT AM I THINKING?!" Flonne's thoughts battled each other inside her head.

Laharl looked at her, completely oblivious as to what was going on. "Flonne, what's with the outfit? And the make up? And the boobs?" Flonne fell to the floor.

"Well, Laharl," She started, "I told the girls about.. uhmm.. us. And they said that I should tell you something.. about how I feel.."

"Hm? What is it? And why haven't you told me sooner? Is it important?"

"No, I mean yes! It's very important. Laharl.." she crawled across the floor over to where he was sitting, "I.. I love you.." she looked up at Laharl to see a look of pure shock on his face. Maybe she shouldn't have told him. Now this was probably going to change their relationship forever! Stupid.. How stupid could she be? But before she could even begin to be upset, Laharl pulled her into a hug. For once in all the time they had known each other, Laharl was hugging her. He ran his fingers through her long blonde hair. For a moment, the two sat silently in each others arms. But then, they heard a loud crash, and Rozalin screaming. Laharl immediately jumped up, pushing Flonne off of him.

"What was that?" he asked, not expecting an answer from Flonne. He then grabbed her waist again and jumped back out the window onto the roof. There, the two watched to see what was happening. Below, they saw a man in a long black coat and a black, witch-like hat. In his hand was a gun, pointing in straight at Rozalin. It looked as if he had already shot, since Rozalin was down on the ground. Flonne ran from the roof to Rozalin to try and heal her. Adell looked on the roof to see Laharl. They nodded at each other and did a double-teamed attack on the gunner. Soon, Etna, Yukimaru, Fubuki, Tink, Taro and Hanako joined the fight. Even though the battle was eight on one, the gunner showed unbelievable strength. He easily knocked Taro and Hanako out, soon followed by Tink, who was cursing his human body. When Flonne wasn't healing Rozalin's wounds, she would cast an Omega Fire here and there, which did some damage, but the only two who were able to do any damage to the gunner was Adell and Laharl.

Etna soon realized this and pulled Yukimaru and Fubuki out of the battle. "You guy, we have to help Flonne heal Rozalin. I hope everyone has some healing items on them! Because we're not doing anything to this guy. He's at much too high of a level." the siblings agreed with Etna and ran to Rozalin's aid. Adell's parents would have helped, but they were busy healing Hanako, Taro and Tink.

"What do you want from my Rozalin?!" Adell yelled to the gunner during one of his "Vulcan Blaze" attacks.

"Call her what you will, pesky human, but she is none other then Overlord Zenon! And zenon must die!" The gunner laughed, taking minimal damage from one of Adell's most powerful attacks. Adell had noticed a small change in his strength since he turned into a true human.

"If I was still a demon, I could take this guy with one shot!" Adell thought to himself. He was wrong, however. His powers really hadn't changed much at all. The gunner was just really strong.

During this thought period, the gunner managed to shoot Adell right in the arm. Adell grtoaned and fell to the ground, but pushed himself back up. Laharl, not wanting Adell to get hurt again, grew impatient with the gunner, and finally used his 'Overlord's Wrath' attack. This did more than enough damage to the gunner.

"Heh.. I didn't realize that you had Overlord Laharl on your side. This might be more difficult then previously expected. I better inform my master. This isn't over, Zenon. You will die!" the gunner coughed out a fair amount of blood, then vanished into thin air. By this time Flonne had run to Adell's aid, and was slowly healing his arm.

"Hmm.. There is something very strange about these bullets." Flonne said as yanked one out of Adell's arm. "They seem to have some sort of spell on them. Oh.. wait! I get it! You get hit, and it poisons you and sucks your energy! No wonder everyone has been a beast to heal!"

"What happened, anyway, Adell?" Laharl asked while putting his sword back into his cape.

Adell winced with pain. "Ergg.. we were just talking about you and Flonne when he shot out a 'Proximal Shot' straight to Rozalin's heart. Nobody saw it coming and Rozalin took a ton of damage from it. Is she okay?" Adell walked over to where Rozalin was laying.

Her eyes opened, filled with tears. "Adell, I have to leave. I'm sorry." she shot up from the ground and ran towards the dimensional gate.

Fin (of chapter six)

* * *

So tell me what you think, any errors in spelling, or any other love/hate reviews! knock yourself out (not literally though.. then you wouldn't be able to read my junk. bwaha.)


	7. Friday's Big Confession

Gordon: Captain Gordon, defender of Earth, here! Lina is currently dying due to spending the past 9 hours of her life with three toddlers!

Jennifer:..It's a living..

Thursday: Bleep Blip. What a whimp, blip.

Kurtis: Whatever! We're here to tell you that Lina does not own disgaea or anything associated with it! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Rozalin walked past Friday into the dimensional gate. Her destination was, again, the Reflection Pond. It was the perfect spot for her to sort out her feelings.

(I can't endanger Adell's life. If I'm going to be getting attacked, then he, or any of my friends for that matter, could get hurt or even killed! I'm a target.. but Adell, I love you. I wish I knew how to handle this. But, running away isn't going to solve anything. I have to go back. Adell and I are a team! I have to go back)

Back in Holt Village, Adell had just watched as Rozalin disappeared into the dimensional gate. He sighed while holding onto his still sore arm. The last battle had been rough, but he wasn't concerned about his wounds at the moment. He made his way over to Friday.

Friday had waited patiently for this day to come. Rozalin had, once again, run off. Friday felt overcome with a new confidence, a confidence to tell Adell how she felt about him. She was sick and tired of Rozalin treating him badly. Even though Friday didn't know the circumstances of why Rozalin had left, but she assumed that Adell was the cause. She missed the fight with the gunner because she was helping a person get around the gate. If she had watched that scene, she would have understood. But as Adell approached her, she only had one thing in mind.

"Hey Friday," Adell sighed, "Listen, I need to know where Rozalin went-"

"No." Friday shot out. Adell was taken back by her forcefulness. "Adell I can't leet you go after her again."

"What do you mean?" Adell began to back up, in fear of what she was about to do.

"Day after day for so long I have watched as you and Rozalin developed a relationship. At first, it was hate. Then companionship. Then friendship. Then love. And Adell, I had never seen you happier when you fell in love. But Rozalin has ran out on you time after time and.. I can't watch it anymore! Adell, I love you!" Friday grabbed Adell's arms and pulled him into a rough, teeth-clattering kiss. Adell's eyes were opened wide in shock. For a moment, he was paralyzed with surprise, but he quickly recovered and pushed Friday away. But as he did, he saw the worst thing he could possibly see; Rozalin standing behind them with her eyes filled with tears.

"Rozalin, no. it's not what you think! Don't jump to conclusions!" Adell took a few steps towards Rozalin.

Rozalin quickly backed up, shaking her head. "No. Adell.." she turned around and ran back to the gate. Adell stood with his jaw to the ground.  
"Friday, how could you!? She wasn't running away because we were having romantic issues! She ran because she was attacked! I can't believe you'd do this to me." Adell yelled.

Friday felt her body go numb. She felt so horrible, like some home-wrecking bimbo. "Adell, I'm so sorry. I didn't know.. I-"

"That's enough!" Adell interrupted. He turned to see Tink standing behind him- apparently he had seen everything.

"Adell," Tink started, "Let me handle zis one. I'm zure ze last person she wants to zee iz you, no offence. Go inside and heal. I'll try to fix things." Adell knew Tink was right, and he trusted him enough to believe that Tink wouldn't stoop so low as to take advantage of Rozalin in a moment of vulnerability. So, Adell nodded his head and stomped towards the house.

When he walked in, he found everyone was in the kitchen. His parents and Hanako were making a meal fit for a king, Yukimaru, Etna, Fubuki and Taro were being healed by Flonne while Laharl watched intently. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw Adell's presence.

He looked around and sighed once again. "Rozalin saw Friday kiss me. Rozalin ran off and Tink is comforting her now." He took a seat next to Laharl and shut his eyes. The group stared at Adell in awe. "I didn't kiss her back. She just thought that me and Rozalin were fighting and she kissed me. Rozalin got the wrong idea. Don't you guys get the wrong idea too."

Before anyone could say anything, Rozalin and Tink walked into the house.

"I'm just here to pick up my things. I'm moving in with Tink."

Fin (of chapter seven)


	8. Tension

Okay! Thanks to Gordon, Jennifer, Thursday&Kurtis for taking care of that last chapter for me.. babysitting is SO MUCH FUN! HEEHEE... not. anyway.. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own disgaea or anything involved with it.

* * *

Chapter 8

Rozalin ran to the Reflection Pond as usual. She buried her head in her hands and bawled.

(How could this have happened? I leave for a second and he's already kissing another girl. I know he pushed her off, but not for a good long time! I can't do this. I don't know what to do with myself…)

She then felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Tink kneeling next to her with a smile on his face.

"Rozalin, it pains me zo to zee you so zad. You must try to understand that what you zaw wasn't what you zaw, if you know what I mean. Adell loves you with his whole heart and zoul. He can't help it if other girls love him. I zaw what had happened and he had nothing to do with it. But I have a feeling zat there is more pain inside your heart zen just zat."

Rozalin looked into Tink's eyes and fell into his chest, tears cascading from her eyes. "Tink, I have to get away. I know Adell loves me, but this is the perfect opportunity for me to figure out what to do. I'm so confused Tink."

"Rozalin, my castle iz always open to you. As you're best friend, I will always be here for you." Tink petted Rozalin's hair platonically. She sat up and looked at him suspiciously. "Now, Rozalin. Don't zink zat zis is me hitting on you. Zis is no time for zat. I'm just letting you know zat you're welcome to my castle if you need somewhere to get away."

Rozalin gave Tink one last, giant hug and smiled, "Let's go back. I'll get my stuff and move in with you. Oh, Tink! Thank you so much. You really are the best friend a girl could ask for." Tink hugged her back, then lifted her up gently. The two walked together back towards the dimensional gate.

"I'm moving in with Tink"

Adell stared blankly at Rozalin. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought Tink and Rozalin were just friends! But apparently, he was wrong. He knew Tink loved her, but he never thought that Rozalin would fall for a prim, proper, perverse, pretty boy like Tink. But she was a princess and deserved a castle. She was much to great for Adell's mere doghouse. But he couldn't help himself. Adell was completely heartbroken. He sat up from the table and walked to his room, holding back tears.

Rozalin, on the other hand, couldn't even look at Adell, so she didn't see him leave the room. Tink went to her room and grabbed her things while she said few goodbyes. "Well, everyone.. I hope that you'll come visit me. Good bye." she and Tink walked out of the house, and to his castle.

"Well, I better go cheer him up." of all people, Laharl, said. Everyone was surprised that Laharl was being so nice for once in his life.

Etna smiled to herself and said aloud, "Awwwwe! Laharl's being nice! It must be the sex with Flonne that's getting him so soft. HAHAHAHA!" Laharl growled and smacked Etna with a small blast of magic while Flonne sat and blushed, motioning that it wasn't true. Everyone at the table couldn't help but laugh. Etna had cut the tension in the room, and the group was talking again. Laharl beat Etna one more time before walking up to Adell's room.

"Uhh.. Hey, Adell." Laharl started. Adell was sitting in his chair, his bangs covering his eyes. Laharl could see wet drops on this pant leg where he had apparently been crying. Adell didn't even look up when he heard his name being called. "Listen, I'm here to say that I'm.. sorry about what happened. I mean, you know? Do ya wanna talk about it or somethin?"

"Laharl, like you would know the first about love! You won't even admit that you have the ability to love at all! Good lord, you have a beautiful girl who basically throws herself at you, and you can't even return it! She probably suffers just as much as I do. You're the last person I should be taking love advice from." Adell snapped at Laharl.

At first, Laharl just stood there, dumbfounded. He knew how right Adell was, but being the hard-headed demon that he was, he had to retort, "How DARE you talk to me, Overlord Laharl, like that! I was trying to be a nice guy for once and this is how I'm repaid? I don't even know what I'm doing in your stupid village anymore! I'm leaving. Rozalin was right in leaving, too. Oh, and you know what? I do love Flonne, so SHUT UP!" Laharl ran out the door, slamming it behind him. Adell began to cry a little, knowing that he was wrong to have blown up on Laharl like that, especially since Laharl had been so open to him the night before. But Adell wasn't in any mood to chase after Laharl. He just wanted to sit in his room completely alone.

Laharl stomped down the stairs and grabbed Flonne's wrist, holding her a few inches from the ground. "Ow, Laharl.. you're hurting me!" She cried.

"Flonne, we're getting out of here. Now. Get your stuff and come on." Laharl growled. The kitchen was quiet again; no one expected Laharl to be in such a crummy mood.

"No!" Flonne said while getting herself from out of his grip. "I like it here! I want to stay longer. Besides, Etna and I have barely had a chance to catch up! Laharl you can't make me leave!"

"Flonne, you are my vassal!!! You WILL listen to me! We're leaving NOW!" Laharl commanded. Flonne's eyes filled with tears. She lifted up a shaking hand and slapped Laharl across the face.

Etna ran to Flonne's side and whispered, "Let's get out of here. Rozalin had the right idea. Let's go to Tink's." Etna grabbed Flonne's arm gently and the two ran out of the house. Laharl fell to the ground in shock. The rest of the group stared awkwardly. Laharl scurried up and ran outside and hopped on the roof.

"Uhm, hun? I need your help cleaning the backyard.. let's go." Adell's mom pushed her husband out the door. Taro and Hanako looked at each other and followed their parents.

Fubuki, with a mouth full of food, looked at his sister. "Yukimaru, I believe it's up to you to set things right. You're the only friend left who isn't involved in this stupid fight." Yukimaru nodded and Fubuki got out of his seat and followed Taro and Hanako out the back door.

By now, Adell was full out crying in his room. He felt like an idiot for crying, since it just didn't seem manly. But there was nothing he could do about it.

"Adell," Yukimaru's warm voice broke the silence within Adell's head. He looked up to Yukimaru's hand fly towards his face. She smacked him hard on the cheek. "What are you doing just sitting here like a little girl, zam? You have a love to patch up! You think Rozalin wants you to leave her alone, zam? Trust me on this one, zam. Girls want guys to chase after them when they mess up, even though it wasn't your fault, zam. She still wanted to see that you still care, zam! She loves you more than anything! So get your ass up and go apologize, zam!"

Adell had never heard Yukimaru cuss before, but she got him pumped. He felt a smile crawl across his lips. Yukimaru's angry expression turned into one of happiness when she saw Adell's smile. Adell then reached out and pulled Yukimaru into an embrace. Yukimaru felt her heart beat ferociously and her face go red. She shook the feeling and hugged him back.

"Yukimaru, I don't know how to repay you. Thank you so much. I'm so glad to have a friend like you." At this point, Adell's suspicions of Yukimaru's feelings for him were confirmed, and he gave her a friendly kiss on the forehead. Yukimaru blushed even harder and fell to the ground. Adell walked over to his window, and climbed onto the roof. He figured that he'd share his new found confidence with Laharl, since he had heard Laharl and Flonne yelling at each other earlier. He figured that he owed him one.

"Laharl, we have to go get them." Adell said taking a seat next to Laharl. "I'm sorry for snapping on you because that's the reason you and Flonne fought."

"How did you know that we were fighting?" Laharl said defensively.

"I could hear you two from my room. You're not the quietest demons, I must say." Adell chuckled.

Laharl looked at Adell wide-eyed. "Well, what makes you think I'd want to go get her? Ya know, since I don't know the first thing about love."

"Because you don't have to know anything about love to be IN love." Adell smiled. Laharl stared at Adell for a moment. Then he stood up and motioned for Adell to come with him.

"Let's go get what's ours."

Fin (of chapter eight)

* * *

Cheesey end, eh? Whatever, i like it. The fluffier, the better, i say! But i'm a hopeless romantic.. ANYWAY!

you know the drill.. o.o


	9. Drink the Pain Away

Disclaimer: disgaea isn't mine. nothing about it is mine. hokay onto the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9

The rain beat down on the window as a warm fire was lighting up the dim room. A blonde cleric walked into the room with a tray of hot chocolate and bon bons. She set the tray on the table next to the giant, crimson bed. On the bed was Flonne and Rozalin, on the floor– Etna, and Tink was seated in a large, red chair across from the bed. All three girls were clad in silk, sexy pajamas gowns, probably given to them by Tink.

"Oh thank God! The chocolates here!" Etna purred while hopping off of the floor and running towards the cleric. "Thanks so much! We really needed this!" she said in between mouthfuls of chocolate.

"Well, Flonne, you never finished your story! What happened next?" Rozalin asked as Flonne passed a cup of hot chocolate to her.

"Uhm, that when I slapped him right across the face! Then Etna and I ran for it. Haha. By the way, Tink, this really is wonderful! Thank you for treating us to this. You sure do know how to win a girls heart!" Flonne drowsily said. Both Rozalin and Flonne had been crying for about an hour until this time, so they were basically drunk off of chocolate by now. If it wasn't for Tink, Etna would have pulled out the liquor for the two heart broken girls and they probably would have been literally drunk.

"Man, am I tired. Tired of GUYS that is." Rozalin said while lazily hugging Flonne.

Etna pounced on the bed, curling up in a ball at Rozalin's feet. "So Rozy, Adell was really kissing Friday?!"

"No, that's not what happened!" Tink interrupted. He seemed very annoyed by the girls right now. It's ironic how he should be happy right now since there were three scantily-clad, beautiful girls hugging each other and laying in his bed. Yet, he couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach about the whole situation. He felt like he was babysitting. "Friday has loved Adell zince zey were children. SHE kissed HIM, thinking that Rozalin and Adell had broken up. It wasn't Adell's fault."

"HAH! Yeah right! He enjoyed every second of that kiss and I know it!" Rozalin threw her empty cup at Tink. She missed, and the cup shattered against the wall. Flonne and Etna laughed obnoxiously at Rozalin's bad aim. "Hahahah! Look at me, the gunner, throwing a cup and missing! Hahahaha what is wrong with me? Haha!" Rozalin collapsed laughing.

Etna laughed so hard that she snorted. "Gosh, I just don't know! I think you two are so heart broken that you're delirious!"

"Well then how does that explain YOU?" Flonne giggled.

"Simple: it's contagious!" Etna snorted again.

The girls sat in the bed laughing hysterically while Tink sunk in his chair, bored out of his mind. "Will you girls just BE QUIET?! I am trying to read over here! GOODNESS!" Tink stopped talking when he heard the doorbell ring. "I'LL GET IT!" he ran out of the room as fast as he could. He would take any distraction to get away from the looney girls.

Tink walked to the front door and opened it, relieved to see Adell and Laharl standing in the doorway, completely drenched. "Thank GOD you boys came back for zem! Zese girls, zey are driving me mad! Zey are drunk with sadness! Please, come in!"

Adell walked in and glared at Tink. "Tink, I'm glad you're being so nice, but I don't know if I can forgive you for taking Rozalin away from me! I love her! I know you do too! But I'm just here to make sure that if she leaves me for you, that she really loves you; more than she loves me, okay?"

Tink stared at Adell as if he was crazy. "Take her away from you? Adell, my friend, you have zis all wrong! Rozalin confided in me zat she needed a place to go away zo she could think things through BECAUSE she loves you zo much! I told her zat my castle is always open to her. Apparently, Flonne and Etna took zat as an invitation az well.. But zey are welcome here, as are you two."

That is when Rozalin walked up behind Tink, her pajama gown falling off of her shoulders. "Looky looky what Etna found, Tink!" She tripped over her words as she showed Tink a bottle of liquor. "Hahahaha it's a party now!" Rozalin wrapped her arms around Tink's neck and started to fall to the ground.

"Oh my GOD, what did I tell you girls? NO LIQUOR! Oh my word, what iz happened to you?!" Tink grabbed the bottle out of Rozalin's hand as she said a few mumbled complaints about Tink being 'no fun' then stumbled out of the room. Adell and Laharl's jaws were by their feet at this point.

Laharl ran up to Tink and put his sword to Tink's neck, "I swear to God, if you TOUCHED Flonne I will slit your throat!"

"Yeah, and what is Rozalin wearing? And drinking?! What have you done to them!?" Adell yelled. But he couldn't help a laugh escape from his lips. Seeing Rozalin drunk was the funniest thing he had ever seen. Laharl saw that Adell laughed and he started laughing a little too. Before they knew it, the three boys were laughing hysterically. It must be the castle– what a funny atmosphere.

"Listen, I did not touch zem. But we better go zee what ze damage iz." Tink laughed as Laharl put his sword back into his cape.

When the boys walked into the room, they saw a hysterical sight: Flonne was looking down her own shirt saying "I can't BELIEVE Laharl says I'm flat-chested! I do too have a chest! It's just medium sized! You can't tell though because of my clothes! But geez, what does he want from me?! To she them off like Rozalin?!"

Rozalin was hanging off of the bed upside down. She looked at Flonne when she said her name but instead of being insulted, she started laughed and fell on her head.

"Yeah.. Hahaha" Flonne continued, "I'm not as big a Rozalin, but at least I'm not as small as ETNA! Hahaha!"

Etna was sprawled across Tink's chair and started laughing, "It's true! HAHAHAH!"

The boys felt the awkwardness of it all and started to back up from the room. Tink closed the door behind them.

"YOU GOT FLONNE DRUNK?!" Laharl began to yell.

"Relax!" Tink said, "I tried to ztop zem from drinking, you fool! We better leave them alone until morning. You two are welcome to stay here"

But before the guys could protest, Rozalin opened the door. "Adell!? Oh my God, Flonne, Etna! Look who came to party with us?! The ASSHOLES!"

Etna ignored Rozalin, but Flonne, however, ran to the door. "Oh, don't make me puke! Rozalin shut the door, we don't need them ruining our good time!"

Adell and Tink held Laharl back and began dragging him to another room as he yelled, "who do you think you're talking to!? YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"Watch me!" Flonne winked and shut the door. Adell knew that it was going to be a loooong night.

Fin (of chapter nine)

* * *

Tell me about it, **stud**. (wow.. grease flashback there.. sorry about that folks!)

But sorry if this is getting too weird for you.. it gets better in the next chapter, i promise! and i think there are only going to be 2 or 3 more chapters then i'll be done. i pinky promise.


	10. I Can and I Will and I Do

Hello again! Heres chapter 10! It's kinda long and slightly redundant, but i'm sure you can cope, especially if you LOVE the couples cause this one is big-time romance heavy, like even more than usual. heehee. 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Disgaea.. if i did, you could bet that there would be SO much more romance.. siiiigh o.o;

* * *

_Friend, this shouldn't be the way things end.  
But then, a break is just around the bend.  
And when you tell me as I leave  
You're scared you'll never see my face again  
Well, I'm not sure it's the truth_

_You don't think I can love you  
__You don't think I can love you  
You don't think I can love you  
But I can and I will and I do.  
-Barenaked Ladies_

* * *

Chapter 10 

Flonne woke up the next morning completely lost. Despite the huge size of the bed, somehow the three friends were squished together. Flonne could not remember a good part of the night no matter how hard she tried. So, she decided to get up and stretch her limbs. Suddenly she realized what she was wearing; a see-through night gown. How humiliating! She had no idea how she got in that dress, or who had seen her. Her memory was completely fogged, but why?

"Good morning, Flonne! Got a headache, eh?" Etna crawled out of bed and gave Flonne a good morning hug. She really had missed Flonne so much that every chance she got she wanted to be with her. Their friendship was the best thing that ever happened to Etna.

Flonne laughed a little, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, you and Rozalin were COMPLETELY wasted last night! It was soo funny!" Etna whispered, trying not to wake up the princess.

"What?!" Flonne froze. "You let me drink LIQUOR!? Oh, Etna how could you?! You know how I feel about it!"

"I didn't force you! You and Rozalin were already delirious from crying so hard. I can't believe you don't even remember your sober moments! Haha. But don't worry, even though Laharl is here, you didn't do anything stupid in front of him." Etna shrugged.

Flonne felt her stomach sink to her feet. "Lah-Laharl..is.. HERE?! Etna! Why didn't you tell me?! How did he see me?! Oh why do I even care?! He doesn't care, so why should I!? Oh, but he really came here to get me?!" Flonne looked at Etna hopefully.

"You bet he did. Him and Adell both. They walked in the pouring rain just to win back your hearts! Pretty sweet, eh? You've really turned Prince into a softy, ya know? He sure has changed for you, Flonne.." Etna shut her eyes, thinking back to the first time she met Laharl. He was just a little boy and he already hated the world. His mother was the only one who he really seemed to care about. When she died, Laharl didn't know what to do with himself, so he shut down. He wasn't a demon, he was the devil himself. Etna always had a crush on Laharl when they were kids, but when he turned into a cold-hearted brat, her feelings for him left. They still hadn't returned even to this day, and she was grateful for that. She would never dream of coming between Flonne and Laharl. After all, Flonne was the one who taught Laharl to love again; a task that Etna could never accomplish.

"Well," Flonne's voice broke Etna's thoughts, "where is he now? I better go to him, since he came all the way out here to see me."

"Uhm, go ask Tink! In case you forgot, you little drunk, the room that Tink is sleeping in is the one across the hall." Etna replied, "I'll stay here and make sure Rozalin doesn't wake up sick to her stomach or something."  
Flonne nodded and walked out of the room. "I can't believe Laharl came all the way out here to see me! He must really care. I mean, I knew Adell loved Rozalin enough to come after her, but I would never expect this from Laharl." She thought to herself while making her way towards Tink's room.

When she arrived, Tink was already awake– and he was actually cleaning his room! "Can't you just hire someone to do that?" Flonne smiled.

Tink looked up from his work. "Good morning, beautiful! It'z quite early for you to be awake, no? Have you a little headache?" he laughed.

"Oh, just a little.. but I was wondering which room Laharl is staying in? Etna told me that he arrived last night and I figured that I should talk things out with him since he came all the way out here to see me." Flonne blushed.

"Ah, yes, I see. Well I put him in ze room down ze hall. It is ze sixth room on ze left. Oh, and I zeparated Adell and Laharl so you'll have zome alone time with ze Overlord, oh, ho ho ho, eh? Eh??" Tink winked and nudged Flonne.

"Uhm, thank you Tink… I–I have to go!" Flonne ran from Tink's room; her face as red as a tomato.

When Flonne opened Laharl's door, she wasn't surprised to see him still asleep. Flonne looked at him while he slept– he looked so peaceful. She suddenly found herself with an unbelievable amount confidence. So, she climbed into bed with Laharl. Once under the covers with him, she wrapped one of his arms around her waist, and she shut her eyes, knowing that she was going to fall asleep instantly.

But before she could fall asleep, she felt Laharl's head lift up, "Flonne? What are you doing in here?" He groaned.

"I just woke up and Etna told me that you came last night since I don't remember anything.. heh." Flonne blushed from embarrassment, "but I figured that since you're here, I might as well come see what you wanted…" Flonne nuzzled her head in his chest. Despite how cool and confident he acted, his heart was beating just as fast, if not faster, than Flonne's.

Laharl looked at his limp arm around her waist and he tightened his grip on her, pressing her body against his. His eyes then darted down to her attire. "Couldn't you have at least changed?" Laharl said, his eyes growing larger as they wandered her body.

Flonne looked down, completely embarrassed again. "Uhm I forgot that I was in this.. do you want me to change?"

Laharl's eyes searched her figure one last time before they met with her eyes. "Nah," he finally said. "You look comfortable as you are."

Flonne's smile almost broke her face in two. All she could think of is how badly she wanted her first kiss. The moment was perfect! But she didn't want to risk anything.. you never know with Laharl. Yet, she put all of her fears aside and wiggled her body up so that she was at eye-level with Laharl. His eyes were already shut; she knew she needed to hurry before he fell asleep. So, she took a deep breath and pressed her lips against his. Laharl's eyes flew open and his entire body stiffened. Flonne noticed this and began to panic, but her panic soon left her when she felt Laharl's hand reach up to her cheek and began to caress it with his thumb. The kiss grew deeper, and more passionate the longer they continued. Finally, the two snuggled closer together and fell asleep, their lips never parting.

A few hours after Flonne got up, Rozalin, too, woke up in a groggy daze. Etna was perched faithfully at Rozalin's feet.

"Etna? What are you doing?.. WHOA, WHAT AM I DOING?!" Rozalin blushed and threw her body under the covers, embarrassed of her scandalous outfit.

Etna's face stretched with her large smile. "Well, Flonne already discovered this, but basically the two of you were drunk last night and neither of you remember a thing. Andddd Adell and Laharl came over last night to make up with you girls, but you two were so out of it that they left forever!" Etna watched as Rozalin faces went pale. She then figured that she was being too mean. "No, I'm just kidding. They opted to stay here for the night until you girls sobered up. Adell's actually in the castle!" Etna crawled up the bed and sat next to Rozalin.

"He saw me?! Like this?!" Rozalin gasped.

"Oh, puh-leaseeee, Rozalin! He's seen you in less clothes.." Etna laughed before Rozalin smacked her upside the head. Rozalin then thought for a moment of how she should handle the situation as Etna continued talking, "It's funny.. Flonne left for Laharl's room about two hours and she STILL hasn't come back. Wonder what those two love birds are up to. It's definitely something worth investigating."

Rozalin ignored Etna's comment and finally decided to get up and change into her regular outfit. Etna, realizing that she wasn't going to get any attention from Rozalin, decided to go check up on Laharl and Flonne.

"I can't believe he's here" Etna heard Rozalin mumble as she walked out of the room. It was going to be an entertaining day for Etna.

Etna shut the door behind her and walked down the hall to where Laharl and Flonne were sleeping. "Heh.. I can't wait to catch these two.. Man, these couples need to learn to lock their doors!" Etna laughed out loud. When she arrived at Laharl's room, she felt that there was no need to knock, so she just walked right in. There she found Laharl and Flonne making out on his bed. Etna was overcome with both disgust and happiness. She was glad they were finally listening to their hearts, but did they have to be making out like horny teenagers? Apparently they did.. But Etna wasn't going to take this moment for granted; she whipped out her camera and snapped a few blackmail shots.

"GOOD GOD, YOU TWO! GET A ROOM! Oh, wait.. you HAVE a room. THEN, LOCK YOUR DOORS ONCE IN AWHILE!" Etna cackled evilly.

Laharl and Flonne immediately stopped kissing, and stared at Etna. "Oh my god, ETNA! What are you doing in here!!" Flonne squealed while throwing herself under the blankets.

"ETNA. GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Laharl screamed while hitting Etna with a large ball of magic. Etna laughed even harder as she fell from Laharl's attack.

"Sorry you two love birds, but I couldn't resist! I figured that you'd been away for too long so I wanted to make sure you were okay! Can you blame me for caring?" Etna laughed hysterically at her own sarcasm. Laharl started to rise from the bed to possibly kill Etna when Etna apologized, "Listen, guys.. I'm sorry! Haha.. I'll stop I promise. But listen, I do need your help."

"WHY WOULD WE WANT TO HELP YOU?!" Laharl hissed. Flonne, noticing how riled Laharl was, put her hand on his hand and laced her fingers through his. Of course, their hands were under the covers so Etna didn't get the pleasure of seeing this sweet spectacle. But Flonne's gesture managed to calm Laharl down so that he didn't murder Etna. "Okay.. what do you want?" Laharl sighed as Flonne smiled at him.

Etna bit her tongue so she wouldn't make a joke about how whipped Laharl had become. "I'm worried about Adell and Rozalin. I don't know if they're going to get back together this time, and, let's face it, they really are meant to be together. So we need to make sure that they STAY that way. I say we go listen in on their conversation since Rozalin is on her way to his room now. So, what do you say? Put your clothes on and come help?" Laharl growled at Etna's previous comment, but he put his anger aside as Flonne squeezed his hand.

"I'm in for sure!" Flonne triumphantly stated, "I won't let Adell and Rozalin's love to go waste! What about you, Laharl?"

Laharl now had a visible vein protruding from his head, "Yeah.. I guess I'm in. Just cause I have nothing better to do, okay?! Don't think that I'm doing this for THEIR sake." Laharl's words seemed forced, yet calm.

"Then it's settled! Get out of bed and I'll meet you guys in the hall!" Etna giggled.

When Etna was out of sight, Flonne whispered to Laharl "Thank you, Laharl.. this really does mean a lot to me.." She then kissed him on the cheek. But as she did, they noticed a flash from a camera go off– ETNA!

"ETNA!! SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!" Laharl demanded once he saw Etna peeping through the corner of the door. He threw a small magic ball her way as she slammed the door, cackling uncontrollably.

Once Laharl and Flonne were up and out of bed, the trio tip-toed down to Adell's room. Even though they were spying, the three friends were happy to be causing mischief together again.

Rozalin, however, was a mess. She knew that she wasn't ready to see Adell again, but she also knew that she couldn't just ignore him. So, she finally mustered up the courage to go to his room, for she knew exactly where Tink had placed him; next to the bathroom. Adell ALWAYS got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, everyone knew that. So Rozalin headed down the long hall towards Adell's room. When she arrived at what she assumed was the room he was staying in, she hesitated, staring the door down. She had no idea that Etna, Flonne and Laharl trailed behind her. Finally, she walked right into his room.

"Hey! I'm trying to change here!" Adell jumped at the door's sudden movement. He was caught half dressed; his pants were on, but he had failed to put on a shirt just yet. But before he could see whoever was waltzing in, he smelled a very familiar smell. A rich, pure smell. He knew who was there– Rozalin.

His intuition was correct, as Rozalin stood in his room, locking the door behind her. Outside, the trio pushed their ears up to the door, as if to try and hear what the couple was saying.

"Adell, we have to talk." she had a serious expression planted on her face.

The serious look scared Adell, and his voice cracked a bit when he replied "Okay, I know. So, talk to me." he regained his composure and took a seat on the edge of his bed. Rozalin walked to the chair in his room and delicately sat down.

"Adell, when I'm around, people are going to get hurt. This time, it was you! Who is it going to be next time? Hanako? Taro? You're mom or dad? You are all only human, and humans cannot take that much damage! I am a target. People are going to try and kill me because I am still, technically, the overlord. You have to understand that I am not willing to put the lives of the people I love in jeopardy just because I want to have a romantic affair! It's not worth it!" she bit her tongue after that last sentence, realizing that she could have seriously hurt Adell's feelings. But he didn't even flinch; he just continued to look at her fiercely. His eyes never once left her eyes.

"Our relationship is more important to me than anything." He started, "Besides, if we ended our 'relationship' now, then what would we have? We already know that we love each other, so the only thing that would be missing is the stupid 'boyfriend/girlfriend' title! No matter what you say, I don't think we can escape our love...at least.. I won't let you go. Ever." Adell grabbed Rozalin's shoulders forcefully and pulled her into a rough kiss. Rozalin began to cry mid-kiss and Adell let go of her shoulders.

"Adell, why do you make this so hard? I can't accomplish anything! I try to make things easier for you but you won't let me! And how do you expect em to resist you?!" Rozalin bawled.

"I don't expect you to resist me.. that's the point." Adell chuckled. Rozalin began to smile through her tears. "Rozy, I want to be with you forever.. I want to marry you! I want to have kids with you; grow old with you! I never want you to leave my side for a minute!"

Rozalin began to cry harder, but these tears were tears of joy. She threw herself onto Adell and kissed him passionately. After what seemed like seconds, Rozalin broke the kiss and said "Adell, I want to marry you, too!! Adell.. Let's get married! Let's do it, please!"

"Marriage?!" Outside the door, Flonne whispered to Laharl and Etna, "What are they talking about?! They're too young to get married! How old are they? 17?"

"Shut up and keep listening!" Etna hushed.

Adell jumped back in complete shock, "You want to get married? Now?! Rozalin, are you still drunk from last night? Do you realize what you're saying?"

"YES! Adell, I have never been so sure in my life! Let's go get married! I mean, we're already away from home, so all we have to do is sneak away from the castle and go elope! I want to be married to you, Adell!! I won't wait any longer!"

"Should we stop them?" Laharl mumbled. "I mean, seriously, are they really ready for marriage? Besides, don't humans have certain customs? I mean, _if_ I ever get married, eloping will do the trick, but don't humans do it differently?"

"ANGLES do it the same as humans do, and _when_ I get married, I'm sticking to the tradition!" Flonne scowled, her voice slowly rising.

"Well good for you! Good luck finding a demon in the Netherworld who will put on a traditional marriage ceremony for you!" Laharl began to yell.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO, THEY'RE GOING TO HEAR US!" Etna scolded, "Besides, Laharl.. didn't your mom and dad marry the traditional human way?"

"Etna, don't even compare him to his father. His father was obviously WAY above him!" Flonne yelled.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?!" Laharl roared, but before their conversation could go on, the door swung open, knocking the trio to the floor.

"I _knew_ that you guys were following me!" Rozalin said accusingly. "What did you guys hear?!"

"Rozalin!" Flonne jumped to her feet, "Think about what you're going to do! You can't just run off and elope like a _stupid demon_!!" Flonne glared at Laharl, "You have to do this traditionally! And in a few years! Aren't you guys too young to get married? I mean, I'm no expert on human years but.. Shouldn't you wait until you're older?!"

Adell and Rozalin blushed feverishly. ( Yes we're 17, but who cares? Adell's parents married young! But then again, what would we tell his family? Hey guys, we're married, sorry you weren't invited! We do have to do this traditionally, don't we, Adell? But I can't wait...)

"What about you two?!" Adell pointed a finger at Laharl and Flonne, "You're probably planning on getting married soon, and you're only in your 1000's! Isn't that awfully young for demons to get married?!"

"WHAT!? One, I am _not_ marrying her anytime soon! And two, 1316 isn't too young to get married, especially if you're the Overlord!" Laharl crossed his arms.

"Good to know how you really feel about me, Laharl! You are so HORRIBLE!" Flonne screamed and ran towards her room.

"Wait, Flonne..! Get back here!" Laharl stood up and chased her down the hall.

Etna stared at Rozalin and Adell for a moment. "If you guys really want to elope, then do it. But I think everyone would like it more if you went with the human customs." Etna stood up and brushed herself off. "Think about what you're doing before you do it. I'm gonna go get some lunch."

Etna walked away from the two, leaving them with their thoughts. What were they going to do now?

* * *

Dun dun duuuuun! Yeah.. kinda a crammed chapter, but whatever, i'm over it! so i've decided that there are for sure only two more chapters, and it kind of has an unexpected twist at the end. i think you'll enjoy it! 

Laharl: Okay, Lina, shut up and keep writing!

Flonne: LAHARL, BE NICE!

Laharl: NO! Lina isn't getting enough reviews! I'm pissed!

...okay guys shut up. i've had these chapters up for like.. half a day. chill.

but the rumor is true.. reviews do make my life! bad or good, i take em all! XD!


	11. I'm In Love With You!

Hokay, first things first! I got to send a BIGGGG thank you to AngelicSong and OkamiAlucard for reviewing! It really does mean a lot to me!! Thanks a bunch!

Next thing.. sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed.. but I'm trying to finish it because my next couple weeks are gonna be really busy with school and I have a ton of modeling to do on the weekends. In fact, I'm going off to Tennesse next friday **and** the next friday to a new modeling agency. You can only imagine how excited i am!! So, I want to finish this before I leave.

But enough about me.. here's chapter 11! Take it away, Kurtis (who is now my official spokesperson.. i get tired of saying the same old things over and over again.)

Kurtis: Thanks, Lina! Okay! **Disclaimer** time: Lina doesn't own Disgaea or anything involved with it! So don't get any ideas!

* * *

Chapter 11

The sun had already begun to set by the time Adell and Rozalin made a decision about their new situation. Adell's head sunk into Rozalin's soft lap as they sat together on the floor of Tink's spare bedroom.

"Hmm..we really haven't given this much thought, have we? I mean, where would we live? How many kids do we want to have?" Rozalin calmly stated while stroking Adell's hair.

Adell looked at Rozalin and smiled. "It's simple; I can build us a house, like the prinnie house except much, much better. And I don't care how many kids we have! I don't even care if we have kids! Rozalin, as long as we're together, I don't care what happens!"

"Yeah, that's a nice fantasy and all, but Adell, we have to think logically about this. If you're as serious about this as I am, then we need to confront your parents about it immediately. In fact, we probably should go back to Holt village, I'm sure everyone is worried about all of us." Rozalin sighed.

"Okay, here's the plan," Adell rolled onto his stomach and placed his elbows on Rozalin's lap, propping his chin up with his hands. "We don't tell any of the others about this. So, let's get our stuff together and tell Tink and the others to go back to the village with us because we want to hang out with them more. Once we get to the village, we take my parents aside and tell them about our idea. Once we iron out all the details with them, then we call everyone together and tell them the good news! Sound good?"

"Well, yes.. but what are we going to do about Laharl, Flonne, and Etna? They already know about our plans.." Rozalin bit her lip.

"Simple: we threaten them" Adell laughed and gave Rozalin a quick, playful kiss.

"Haha, okay.. but, Adell.." Rozalin giggled "If we're going to do a traditional wedding, shouldn't you propose traditionally as well?"

"Hmm.. I guess you're right!" Adell jumped to his feet and helped Rozalin stand up. For a moment, he searched the room for anything that he could use as a ring. Finally, a vase on the windowsill caught his eye. He ran to the vase and took out a miniature daisy. He then tied the small flower around her ring finger and fell to one knee. "Rozalin? Will you marry me?"

Rozalin looked deep into Adell's eyes. At that moment, the sun reflected in them so that they appeared to be made of glass. She couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world to have such a gorgeous, wonderful man in her life. "Of course I'll marry you! But only if you'll really have me.." Rozalin struck an exaggerated pose, complete with one hand gently brushing her forehead. Adell rolled his eyes and captured her by the waist, pulling her closer and kissing her neck over and over. Rozalin laughed giddily, letting out a "Stop it, Adell! Heehee" every couple of kisses.

"LAHARL! I HATE YOU!" their blissful moment was broken by Flonne screaming from down the hall.

"Man, those two need help." Adell sighed as he heard the fight continue on outside of the room.

"Well, we can help them later when we threaten them," Rozalin laughed. "In fact.. I have an idea. Adell, I need you to pack my stuff up for me. When you're done, come find me and we'll head back to Holt village. I'll tell you everything later. Thanks, babe!" and before Adell could make any objections, Rozalin kissed him on the forehead and ran out of the room. With a shrug, Adell began folding Rozalin's clothes and packing them up.

As she ran out of the room, Rozalin headed towards Etna's room.

"Etna?" Rozalin opened the door. The room was pitch black.

"Rozalin? Hurry and shut the door! I'm developing pictures, here! Do you mind?" Etna's voice called.

Rozalin laughed to herself and shut the door. "Got some good embarrassing shots of Laharl?"

"Oh, yeah! With him and Flonne fighting and making out– uh I mean making UP– so much, I've gotten TONS of good pics! Bwahaha ahh.. man, I'm so great! But anyway," Etna turned around to face Rozalin, "What do you want? Did you and Adell figure everything out?"

"Yeah, about that.. you can't say anything about the engagement to anyone, yet okay? But that's not why I came here.." Rozalin took a seat on Etna's bed.

"Okay I won't say anything.. but what do you want? And make it quick cause Flonne and Laharl started fighting again and I can't afford to miss when they make up." Etna snickered.

"Well, actually it's about Laharl and Flonne. Listen, I know you have a.. uhmm.. BUSINESS to run, but Laharl and Flonne helped me and Adell get back together– in a way-ish... but I feel as if I owe them. So, wanna help me help them?" Rozalin clasped her hands together.

"Wait.. What?!" Etna scratched her head in confusion. "Okay wait, I think I get it: you want me to help you to help Laharl and Flonne because they helped you? That's a lot of helping, there.. but, tell me your plan and I'll see what I can do." Etna smiled while turning on the lights.

A few hours later...

"Okay, iz everybody ready to go back to ze village?" Tink asked as the group stepped out of the castle.

"Ready!" Rozalin chirped, "Let's get going! I can't wait to go home!"

So, the group made their way through the dimensional gate and back to Holt village. When they arrived, things were quiet in the village. The sun was gone, and whatever ribbons of colors were left in the sky were sinking into darkness.

"Mom! Dad! We're back!" Adell walked into his house, the fresh smell of his home engulfed him. As they had assumed, the regular gang was sitting at the table; Yukimaru, Taro and Fubuki were finishing off a giant desert that Hanako prepared and was now gloating about; Adell's mom and dad were also sitting at the table, talking about the daily affairs.

"ETNA! I knew you'd come back!" Hanako ran and jumped into Etna's arms. Etna laughed and dropped Hanako on the floor.

"Welcome back, zam!" Yukimaru ran to hug Rozalin and Flonne. "We missed you guys, zam!"

"Thanks, everyone." Adell said. "But, Mom, Dad.. Do you think you could come upstairs with Rozalin and I? We want to talk to you about something important."

"Well, sure, Adell, but don't you want to get settled in first?" Adell's mom questioned, while wiping a plate clean with her apron.

"Not to be presumptuous, but it really can't wait." Rozalin spoke softly.

"Sounds important." Adell's dad said cautiously. "Well, let's go to your room, Adell and you can tell us what's on your mind."

The four of them began to walk up the stairs, but before she was completely out of sight, Rozalin winked at Etna. Etna smiled evilly while she leaned over to whisper into Laharl's ear. "So, Prince.. I hear there's a red moon tonight. Maybe you should go check it out, now?" Etna knew that Laharl had watched every red moon ever since he saw his mother's spirit be released to the red moon. She whispered softly enough so that Flonne couldn't hear.

Laharl watched Flonne talk to Yukimaru, Hanaka, Fubuki and Taro, giggling every few words. He looked at Etna suspiciously– he felt that she was setting him up. But he shook the feeling and snuck out of the house.

"So you never told me how if went with Laharl, zam." Yukimaru questioned Flonne after noticing that Laharl had left.

"Oh, that.. uhm, nothing happened, really. I said it, but he didn't ever say anything. But like I care, anyway! We're fighting at the moment." Flonne glared at the ground.

"You mean he STILL hasn't told you that he loves you?" Fubuki asked.

"No. And I don't care if he ever does." Flonne growled. Etna was tired of listening to Flonne complain, so she tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Flonne.. did you see the beautiful flowers in the front yard? Could you go pick some so I can give them to Rozalin for her you-know-what?" Etna inquired.

"Rozalin's you-know-what?" Fubuki asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Etna spat defensively "Well, Flonne, will you go outside for me?"

"Uhm, sure Etna. Guys, I'll be back in a few!" Flonne cooed and hopped out the door.

"You set them up, didn't you?" Taro eyed Etna.

"Of course I did. Did you notice the tension between those two? There's no way I'm gonna let them fight like that!" Etna crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh, Etna!" Hanako admired "You're so cunning!"

"Heh, you haven't seen anything yet, kid! Just wait. I'll be right back. I gotta go find the sprinkler system." Etna ran down to the basement.

"Good thing that isn't suspicious or anything, zam.." Yukimaru said sarcastically. "I'm not sure who I'm more interested in right now: Adell and Rozalin or Etna, Laharl and Flonne! I wonder what they're all up to, zam.."

"Don't look at moi!" Tink argued when he saw the others staring at him. "Zey won't tell me anything! After I helped zem out zo much, zey _still_ won't zay what's going on."

The gang at the table laughed at Tink's clueless-ness.

Meanwhile..

"So, we'll have the wedding in three months!" Adell's mother said with glee. "I can't believe my little boy is going to get married!"

"Now, Adell, if you want to be moved out of here by your wedding day, then you should start working on building a house now." Adell's dad said seriously.

"I know." Adell responded "I plan on starting tomorrow while Rozalin starts on the wedding details. Mom, dad... thank you for being so for this!"

"Well, Rozalin is the perfect girl for you, so, why should we make you kids wait?" Adell's mother joked.

"Thank you so much!" Rozalin hugged her soon to be mother-in-law. "Well, I guess we better go tell everyone the good news!"

So, Adell, Rozalin and Adell's parents came down the stairs to find the rest of the gang staring out the window.

"What on earth is going on down here?!" Adell's mother gasped.

"Oh! Rozalin! I set the sprinkler for 15 minutes.. damn I hope it'll be long enough." Etna said, without moving her eyes from the window.

"Good! I think it'll be fine! Now scoot over; I wanna see!" Rozalin pushed Etna to the side.

Outside, Laharl was sitting on the porch, staring at the red moon above his head.

"Laharl? What are you doing out here?" Flonne jumped back from surprise.

Laharl's stare went from the moon to Flonne. He looked at her seriously, not saying a word.

"Well, fine. Don't talk to me. I don't care. I'm just here to pick some flowers." Flonne stuck her nose up in the air. For once, she was acting like more of a demon then Laharl was.

"It's a red moon. Look." Laharl's voice sounded as if it was in a trance. Flonne stopped and looked at the encroaching moon. It hung low in the sky, as if it were about to plummet down to the ground.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Flonne walked over to Laharl and sat next to him on the porch. Laharl nodded his head, his eyes glued to Flonne's face. "Laharl, I'm sorry. I know I've been contributing to the argument.. and I'm sorry if me talking about my ideal marriage has made you feel like I was trying to hint at something. Cause honestly, I wasn't. I just don't want to fight anymore, Laharl." Flonne felt a tear fall from her eyes.

"It's okay. I guess in a way it's sort of.. kind of.. my.. fault.. too.." Laharl mumbled. He always had trouble apologizing.

"But I just have one question.." Flonne shut her eyes. "Why? Why do you insist on always fighting with me?"

Laharl took in deep breath. "Flonne.. it's because _I'm in love with you_!" Laharl blushed uncontrollably. "Flonne, if you didn't know that, then you're more dense than I thought.."

Flonne felt a smile crawl across her face. Her heart felt like it was going to explode, all she wanted to do was scream and jump around. But instead, she kneeled down in front of Laharl and pressed her lips against his. He cupped her face in his hands as he kissed her back. They continued to kiss for minutes, until...

"UGH! WHO TURNED THE SPRINKLER SYSTEM ON?!" Laharl yelled, breaking the kiss and cursing at the sky. Flonne began to giggle happily for there really was no need to ask who had pulled such a dirty trick.. They both knew who had ruined their perfect moment.

"ETNA! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

* * *

Hahaha.. man, I love Etna XD! But yeah.. I know I said that there would only be 12 chapters.. but I didn't expect this chapter to turn out like it did.. So there's going to be 13 chapters cause I want to spend a little more time on Rozalin gettin ready for the wedding. :D

So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. get ready for the next one, guys!!

Oh, and if you review it, I **WILL** love you forever. It's a known fact.


	12. Preparations For More!

Hello all! OMG I am SO sorry for the long wait! I hope you haven't given up on me! But i've been completely engulfed in my school work since I have colleges starting to look at me! Junior year is serious shit! And I got a new contract with a different modeling company!!!! I might be doing an ad for Seventeen magazine!!!! So, pray that it happens, guys!

Anyway.. Here is the finalized Chapter 12! I really hope i didn't cross a line with this storyline cause i think i might be pushing it.. but please leave nice reviwes! This chapter is set about two months after the last one, just fyi!

Some shout outs first:  
**Gespens of the hidden dark**: my keyboarding skills are horrific, haha! usually, my grammar is exceptional, but i only use two fingers to pluck at the keys.. so i'm always missing words and letters hahaha. and my spellchecker sucks big time. i'm really thankful for your critiques! thanks a bunch! and if i wasn't so lazy/busy, i'd go back and correct the mistakes. i'm sure i will, though... someday...

**Lizard Valis**: actually, the dress was what i thought was my own creation.. haha so much for original thoughts, eh? ;D

**To everyone else**, thank you SO much for reviewing and giving me such great encouragment! it means a lot to me! you people equal LOVE!

Oh, and also.. i'm working on the LAST CHAPTER as we speak, so it should be up much sooner! I pinky promise!

OH PLUS for any of you pokemon fans out there.. i'm thinking about writing an AAML one shot (since i'm so bad at updating).. so if i ever get around to that, you should def. go check it out cause i've got some cute ideas!... ahhhhh, love. haha!

Anyway, enough of that.. DISCLAIMER TIME! Kurtis?

Kurtis: I may be Lina's common law husband, but i do not BELONG to her.. and neither does disgaea or anything involved with it.

ENJOY!

* * *

Rozalin stared at her reflection in the mirror. Despite her hair being completely disheveled and her make up non-existent, her appearance still was stunning. Contrary to her comfortable look, she wore a beautiful white dress. The dress was form-fitting until her hips, where the dress jetted out into several, poofy layers. The thick, off-the-shoulder straps hugged her arms and skimmed across her developed breasts. Behind, the dress came to a point in the lowest region of her back, revealing an enormous amount of skin. The entire dress had a subtle, silver glitter embroidery and in the sunlight, it shimmered majestically. 

"This is the dress.." Rozalin blushed, "it's perfect"

"I agree, zam!" Yukimaru squealed with delight.

"Wow, you really do look amazing." Etna appeared from behind, "by the way.. Flonne's sick."

Earlier, Rozalin, Etna, Yukimaru, Hanako and Flonne had been searching for the perfect wedding dress for almost seven hours. Finally, Flonne had confessed to have a terrible stomach ache and sprinted to the bathroom just as Rozalin found the perfect dress. Etna had left to make sure Flonne was okay.

"Oh wow," Rozalin gulped. "I hope she's okay."

"Hm.. She'll be fine." Etna's eyes shifted from side to side. "But you're dress is perfect."

Rozalin's lips curled in a bright, vibrant smile due to the approval of her girlfriends. But, she couldnt help but worry about Flonne. Rozalin could only imagine how disappointed she must be. It then occurred to her that over the course of the past month, she had seen very little of Flonne considering Flonne and Laharl had been spending every waking (and sleeping o.o;) moment together. They were usually locked up in a cozy closet in the prinny house. This was where Laharl had made himself comfortable, since all of the rooms in Adell's house were occupied. Yet, no one really made much of a spectacle about the two always hiding away in a room, since they _do_ love each other, and despite the fact that they _look _like 13 year olds, they really were old enough to make decisions for themselves. But, the past week had been odd. Flonne was vacant, as usual, yet, she wasn't with Laharl. Actually, Laharl had clung to Etna like a leech. He followed her around like a lost puppy. He usually didn't say much, but his presence was beginning to drive Etna insane. As Rozalin began to suspect a bump in her companions' relationship, the sales clerk approached her.

"Ma'am, I think this dress is perfect! If you'd remove it, I'll ring it up at the front desk! Aaaaaand, we will make the necessary alterations and have the dress ready by next week!" the clerk's voice dripped with a fake, syrupy tone as she gestured for Rozalin to change. Rozalin nodded her head and slipped into the dressing room stall to change back into her regular clothes.

"Etna?" Rozalin inquired coyly, "uh, could you come in here? I, uh, need help with this shirt..."

"Hm... of course." Etna replied. When she entered, Rozalin was already dressed but still continued to shut the door and lock it behind Etna.

"So... what do you need my help with again?" a confused Etna scratched her head.

"Listen, this is about Flonne.. I want to know what happened with her and Laharl. I noticed how he stopped hanging around her, yet she's _still_ never around us! Now she's sick? Come on, Etna.. I _know _you know somethig.." Rozalin pressed a curious finger to Etna's breast bone.

Complete with a sweat drop down her face, Etna forced herself not to smile and lied, "I don't know what's going on. I mean, we are best friends.. But they don't tell me much about their relationship!"

Rozalin didn't look convinced. She threw Etna a stone-cold expression until she finally broke, "Okay, Okay! I know something. But I don't know EVERYTHING. Things are a weird right now and they don't want people knowing..."

"Etna, stop beating around the bush and just tell me! I'm not gonna tell anyone! Remember how I trusted you three with the secret of Adell and I's engagement? There's **proof** right there that you can tell me!"

Etna sighed, and slid down the wall landing in the fetal position, "Here's what I **do** know: Prince and Flonne are.. well.. In a _very_ _serious relationship_ at the moment. And I mean that in the most extreme terms.. IF ya know what I mean...?" Rozalin turned a brilliant shade of red when she realized what Etna was saying. The thought of the angelic Flonne having sexual relations with **anyone **was enough to make even the devil himself blush. "However," Etna continued, "it seemed to have strengthened their relationship for a time.. As you noticed they spent every moment doing.. well.. whatever! But... Flonne's been getting sick.. and we're worried that she might be.."

"PREGNANT?!" Rozalin yelped. Etna immediately hushed Rozalin, knowing very well that the walls in the room were NOT soundproof. After Rozalin's shock settled a bit, Etna nodded her head, confirming the horrid thoughts consuming Rozalin's mind.

"Please don't say anything! Prince is extremely embarrassed about it.. he _thought_ he was doing everything right. But apparently, that wasn't enough. It seems like he's been avoiding her, doesn't it? But it's the only way he knows how to react! Flonne realizes this, so she stays cooped up in his room so people will think that they are together. It's confusing, I know. And now, to my dismay, Prince has been attached to my hip, making it seem like he likes me now when really he just needs someone to talk to about this because he feels so guilty expressing his feelings to Flonne. Now, listen.. I don't know if she is pregnant or not, but she is showing sure signs of it, with the missed period and morning sickness. But, please, Rozy, you CANNOT mention this to her, okay!? PROMISE ME! If you don't, I swear you're wedding day will be one hell of a day.. I swear..!"

"Etna!.. Chill. You don't need to threaten me! I won't tell, I promise. But it's going to come out eventually when she starts showing. You can't hide that." Rozalin helped Etna to her feet and began to unlock the door.

"I know, Roz, but until then... shhhhhh" the two girls immersed from the room with Yukimaru and Hanako staring at them with a dazed look of confusion planted across their faces. Etna and Rozalin acted as if nothing had happened and continued on through the store to purchase the dress of choice. Once the mission was completed, the girls walked towards the front door to find Flonne sleeping on a bench by the exit. She was fiercely hugging her knees, burying her pallid, tired face in her skirt. Noticing the stares she was getting from her friends, she erected quickly and hopped to her feet.

"Are we ready to go? Sorry I couldn't help you, Rozalin. I'm really not feeling well." Flonne's voice was soft and hoarse. Her eyes hung heavy, and her unusually pale face was spewed with a dark flush across her cheeks. She looked like she had just gotten sick.

Her friends sympathized with the poor girl since she looked like such a mess. Rozalin smiled warmly and lifted Flonne onto her back, despite Flonne's pleading that 'she was okay! And didn't NEED to be carried!' but her constant protests were short lived and she quickly fell asleep on the walk home.

When they arrived, Laharl noticed how sick Flonne looked lying limp on Rozalin's back. His instinct forced him to sprint to the girls.

"Here.. I'll take her." he unnecessarily whispered while cradling Flonne in his arms. For a moment, he stopped and looked deeply at Rozalin. Eyes squinted and head cocked, he examined Rozalin until he saw fit. Finally, he gave a knowing look to her and a death stare to Etna. _He knows._

"You probably should take her to your bed again.. Oh, did I say again? Not that im saying anything.. I meant she needs to go to bed to sleep with you. Well you don't have to be there, but she should sleep! She's got morning sickness.. well I mean, she's still sick and it's afternoon but.. Uhm.. It started in the morning.. And.. Well.." Rozalin foolishly tripped over her words. Laharl just stared making Rozalin's and Etna's body temperature rise as the awkward situation thickened. At last, he gave a nod and turned on his heels and walked to his 'room'. Hanako and Yukimaru watched as Etna and Rozalin panicked silently and made an executive decision to leave the scene as quickly as possible.

Adell, who was watching from what he considered 'a safe distance', announced, "I know what's going on here, you two. And I'm ashamed that you're hiding it from the family!"

"Adell, shut up. You have no idea what is happening here." his fiancee retorted.

"Oh, really? I know that Flonne's sickness isn't gonna go away for, ohhh...about 9 months or so..." Adell smiled, trying to gloat about his shrewdness.

"How...?" Rozalin started.

"I'm just that good!"

"...or Prince told you because I wasn't around and he needs to vent to someone 24/7.." Etna laughed, breaking Adell's spirit.

"Awe, Etna! Way to ruin my fun." Adell's head fell dejectedly.

"Adell, this is no time to be having fun! This is a very serious matter! What if it turned out I was pregnant!?! It wouldn't be very funny then, would it?" Rozalin scolded.

Adell cowered and whimpered, "No, honey.. It wouldn't.."

"Okay then! So we need to do everything we can to make sure people don't find out about it yet, okay, baby?" Rozalin said affectionately while putting her arms around his neck, knowing that her love had realized his mistake. He nodded in agreement and wrapped his arms around her waste, nuzzling his head into her neck causing her give a piercing shriek of pleasure.

"Oh, GAG ME! Don't I get enough torture from Flonne and Prince?! Good GOD, get a room." Etna rolled her eyes and left the two alone to make out as much as they want.

After that day, the three who knew about Laharl and Flonne's predicament tired their best to cover any obvious signs of Flonne's pregnancy. In fact, Rozalin took note that Flonne indeed, _did_, look slightly chubbier, but not really. Maybe it was only her imagination taking advantage of her new-found knowledge. But just to be safe, when Flonne was taking her naps, which she took regularly, Rozalin snuck Flonne's clothes away and let out a few of the hems, just to make them fit better. Simply as a precaution, of course. But, Rozalin couldn't spend too much time since she had to focus on her own wedding. It was a little less than a year before the big day and themonths were going by faster than she had expected or had really wanted. All of these changes were throwing her for a loop, and she felt she wasn't prepared for the wedding yet.

These weren't the only changes to come, however. Flonne seemed to be getting lonely staying inside a walk-in closet all day with only the prinnies to make conversation with. She longed to be with someone who wouldn't end every sentence with the word "dood". So, she made the decision to confront Laharl about it **a.s.a.p.**

Almost two weeks had flown by, and Flonne was still locked up in her room, reading a magazine and holding her stomach when Laharl walked in.

"Hi, Laharl. Sit with me?" she said, her voice laced with desperate pleading.

Laharl scanned her and nervously bit his lip, "yeah.. I guess." the only words he could think of. He knew how uncaring he sounded, but he was only afraid. And he knew that deep down inside, Flonne understood that. That's what made her so perfect, she always understood him.

"Laharl, I'm really starting to get lonely in here all by myself.." Flonne started.

"I **always** am here with you at night." he defended.

"Yes, but we're SLEEPING?! We never talk, or hang out or..well.. anything." she blushed.

"Well, I didn't ask you to stay here by yourself all the time. I just said we should be apart for awhile so no one suspects anything about your.. problem." he watched as Flonne's face fell. "..._our_ problem." he tried to correct himself. Flonne knew he was trying, so she let him go... this time.

"I just wish you'd go back to treating me like you.. l-l... uhm.. lo-o...loved me..." she hid her face in the shadows of her hair.

"Oh dammit, Flonne! What the hell do you want me to do? Act like Adell and have my hands all over you?" when he said those words, he crawled over her so that he was straddling, his arms stretched around her waist pushing her chest onto his. Even though his tone sounded truly angry, his actions told a different story. "Well, sorry, Flonne, but I'm NOT Adell. I can't show my feelings like that! I'M AN OVERLORD!" his voice rose as he gently put his forehead on hers.

"An overlord who got a fallen angel knocked up.." Flonne smiled sweetly. She knew that Laharl loved when her demon side kicked in a bit with her stinging remarks.

He rolled his eyes accordingly before kissing her passionately, thrusting all of this energy into her. Finally, when their lungs were in desperate need of oxygen, they parted.

"I'm too sick for this." Flonne tried to catch her breath. "I need to relax. Just stay with me, Laharl.. Please?"

Laharl had become rough in his urge for anything sexual ever since he and Flonne had become.. advanced. Knowing this, he understood that she had needed her rest and... she won: he was going to stay with her more often again. He rolled onto his side next to her and wrapped his cloak around their bodies.

"Are you ready to become an overlord AND a daddy?" Flonne asked staring into his crimson eyes.

"No," he predictably replied. "But, I think I'll be **more** ready in 9 months."

Flonne, satisfied with his response, cuddled closer to him and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

So... what did you think? Sorry if it wasn't what you expected/wanted... but whatever! I'm just writing my ideas. 

But anyways... like i said i'm already way into the epilogue, so it will be completed very soon! LOVE YOU ALL!

REVIEW, BABES!


	13. EpiLOVE

Wow. So this is it. I thought this would take me longer to write, but i guess not!

Now tell me what you think and I've decided two things:  
**1.** I'm def writing a pokemon AAML fic, so you should go check it out when it's up!  
**2.** Theres a chance i might write a sequel to this one. it will be more action-based and less romance.. but it'll still be awesome!  
So, tell me what you think.. any ideas? comments? concerns? lemme know, babes!

**Disclaimer!**  
**Kurtis:** Here it is! the last chapter of Disgaea, which Lina doesn't own. It is all Nippon Ichi stuff. But the story is Lina's idea, and i am her lover. But thats about the extent of it.

**Lina:** PLEASE ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER OF _'SET THE CRUISE CONTROL FOR CRASH'_! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!

* * *

Today was the day. The day Rozalin's life would change forever. For better or for worse. Until death. She watched the hurried chaos scatter around her. Hanako ran back and forth from the kitchen bringing out cupcakes and finger foods, Yukimaru went on a search for more hairspray, Tink was hitting on every beautiful woman he saw..things were great. No, better than great– perfect. 

"Rozy?" Adell's mom walked up to her soon-to-be-daughter-in-law. "I have a gift for you.."

"Oh, not now! You have to wait until after the wedding, mom." Rozalin loved calling her 'mom', since she had never had a real mother.

"No, this can't wait! It will complete your dress!" she insisted while taking out a small, velvet box. She pulled out a shiny pearl necklace and put it around Rozalin's neck. "There. Now you look perfect!"

Rozalin felt her eyes water slightly before turning around and hugging her mother-in-law. She returned the hug for a moment until Yukimaru sprinted into the room.

"I found the hairspray, zam!!!" she huffed. "Let's get that hair rock-solid, zam!"

Rozalin's hair was up in a fantastic, swirly up-do. A large white bow completed the look. Yukimaru began to pelt Rozalin's hair with more spray until she saw that a roller coaster ride couldn't topple THAT hair!

"Guys," Etna's voice rang from the hallway as she made her way into the room. "It's about time! Adell's already going up to the alter! And, Flonne needs you Mrs." she directed at Adell's mom.

"Oh, I better go, then! Rozalin, get ready!!" Adell's mom hugged her one more time before running from the room.

Finally, after a few minutes of last minute preparations, the wedding was going to begin. The bridesmaids and the groomsmen waltzed onto the alter. From left to right, the list was Hananko and Taro on the end, being the flower girl and ring boy, after all. Hanako was still tiny, but she matured very little in the face. Taro, however, looked about the same, but his voice was cracking every few minutes. Next, came Etna, who managed to turn the modest bridesmaid outfit into a sexy dress, simply because she couldn't fill it out (on purpose?) forcing the front to sag down right above her stomach. Before this, she had been traveling around the Netherworlds with her new companion, Hanako. They explored every ruin, every castle, every haunted mansion they could find. Etna swore that she was trying to find a Netherworld to take over, but Hanako knew Etna was really just an adventure seeker at heart. Next was Flonne, carrying a small infant in her arms even though she eventually passed the baby girl to Adell's mother to hold. The baby was only 3 months old and had beautiful royal blue antennae of hair sprouting from her head. Her light blue eyes occupied the majority of her small face and a single fang hung from her pink lips. She was blessed with the same button nose as Flonne and the gorgeous face structure of King Laharl. Flonne herself looked gorgeous in the bridesmaids dress, the light pink really was slimming on the new mother. Luckily, she hadn't had an enormous weight gain and still looked as trim as ever. Next in line was the maid of honor, Yukimaru. She was glowing with happiness and radiating beauty. Her dress, thought it was a similar in color and style, was more decorated than the other girls', being the bride's best friend and all. Skipping Adell and Rozalin, the best man, Tink, was next in line. His tux matched all of the other black tuxes, but he had on his signature tie, separating him from the other groomsmen. His life hadn't changed much over the year, he still hunted down woman after woman, but he had found an old friend to do the hunting with: Axel. Laharl was next to him, looking gorgeous. Who would have thought that a year would have done so much to scrawny Laharl. He had developed more muscle (not too much though) and had grown at least 8 inches, finally making him taller than his queen, Flonne. They weren't married just yet, but that time would come soon. She had already been initiated into being the Queen of the Netherworld and the two lived in his castle peacefully with their new daughter, Princess Arabella. Lastly, was Fubuki. Growing older in years but not in looks, Fubuki and Yukimaru both found a significant other to carry on the Snow Clan. They lived in the old Snow Clan with an entire village built by them. The Clan was growing larger and larger every day, and they even opened up a school to teach the techniques. The successful siblings were closer than ever to each other and to their friends.

Now, Adell awaited his bride in the center. No one ever thought he could get better looking, but he somehow accomplished that task. His eyes scanned the crowd as he saw so many old friends who he hadn't talked to in so long. There was Axel, the director and his groupies; Elenor (_shudder_) and the soul takers were sobbing; Captain Gordan, Jennifer and Thursday laughed and applauded, Gordan's loud voice booming through the group; all of the townsfolk were smiling brightly; The Prism Rangers (all 7 of them) were chatting nervously; Kurtis was even there with his new wife, Lina (o.o;;); every opponent and adoring girl Adell had ever met was present, watching Adell and Rozalin officially get married. Overlord Zenon was getting married to merely human Adell. He felt almost unworthy, but that didn't matter. He just couldn't wait to marry the love of his life.

Finally, Rozalin entered: escorted by Adell's father. A transparent veil draped over her face and down her back. This was it. She was going to marry Adell.

The reception was wild. The music was blaring and the guests were dancing. Tink and Axel were making moves on every girl they saw, Yukimaru was dancing with her new boyfriend, and everyone seemed happy.

"Oh, Arabella is BEAUTIFUL, Flonne!" a giddy Jennifer said.

"I can't believe it's Laharl's! How did this hapen?!" Gordan gasped through his laughs.

"Bleep Blip.. When a man loves a woman very much.." Thursday tried to answer.

"No! I know _how_ it happened, Thursday! That's not what I meant!" Gordon threw his hand over Thursday's speakers.

"I'm glad you think she's so beautiful! I think she looks just like her daddy. Isn't that right, Bella?" Flonne blushed modestly.

"UGH enough with this sappy stuff." Laharl gagged. "I'm gonna go get some punch. Want some?"

"Sure! Thanks, Laharl!" Flonne pecked him on the cheek before he blushed and ran to the punch bowl. He still wasn't very mature, but he was getting there.

"Has he proposed yet?" Jennifer asked. Flonne just smile and wiggled her ring finger to draw attention to the 48-carrot (a/n: for those of you who don't know.. That is HUUUUUUGE) diamond on her finger. Jennifer's law dropped as her question was answered.

"Yup, we'll be the next! Probably not for a few years though. I gotta give Laharl more time to mature before I make him marry me." Flonne giggled. "Unlike Rozalin and Adell, who decided to get married in 5 minutes, Laharl's going to need LOTS of time."

"It took more like an hour, little missy!" Rozalin appeared from behind Flonne. She wrapped her arms around Flonne's waist to give her the best hug she could considering she had an infant in her arms.

Suddenly, a gun shot was heard from in the building. A scream and utter entropy erupted in ball room. The same gunman from a year ago emerged from the crowd. "Overlord Zenon, I believe we have a score to settle!" he said, holding the gun up to her head. But, before he knew it, Adell gave him a swift punch straight to the head, knocking him down to the ground.

"New Special Secret Snow Clan Colossus ATTACK!" Yukimaru, Fubuki and their boyfriend and girlfriend jumped into the air and performed a new technique to freeze the gunman in his tracks.

Rozalin dipped her hand into her cleavage and pulled out the gun that Adell's parents had given to her so long ago before they went to defeat the fake Zenon. "Try and crash my wedding, huh? Well, send this message to your boss! Oh wait, you won't be able to." she smiled evilly and Shooting-Star blasted his ass back to last century. She blew on the tip of her gun proudly. The crowd cheered and the music started up again.

"Way to handle it, sweetie." Adell went and hugged his wife.

"That's not the end of it, and I know it. But, no one can get me now!" Rozalin kissed her husband.

**"Not when I'm with you."**

**THE END.**

* * *

And there you have it. The end! Well, for now, that is. I hope you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing for everyone!  
Look for my next fics in the future! Or feel free to e-mail me!!! STAY GORGEOUS, EVERYONE! AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWW!

Love, Lina.


End file.
